The Soldier
by Shuasio
Summary: Tu peux penser que je ne suis qu'un homme, ou même un animal, tu peux m'accuser d'avoir fait passer mon devoir de soldat avant tout le reste. Tu peux même penser que je t'ai abandonné, lâchement, du jour au lendemain, simplement pour un travail . Je m'en moque, parce que je suis parti en sachant que si je faisais une chose pareille, c'était uniquement pour toi.
1. Le départ

**Disclaimer : **la série ainsi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (je les aurai un jour, je les aurai), la seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est ce que j'en ai fait !

**Rating : **K+ (je pars du principe que quelqu'un qui débarque ici sait dans quoi il s'embarque, donc j'ai plus l'habitude de mettre K. Mais ici, le thème et le Pairing m'ont poussé à mettre juste au-dessus (osef)).

**Pairing et avertissement : **j'aime bien laisser la surprise, mais pour le coup j'ai décidé d'être gentil et de vous le dire, c'est un Sterek ! (Donc hxh, tous ceux qui n'aiment pas, peuvent s'en aller, cordialement, la direction).

**Musiques** (que j'ai écoutées en écrivant) **: **

I know You – Skylar Grey.  
Words – Skylar Grey.  
Home – Gabrielle Aplin.  
I need You to listen – Marty Haugen.

**Infos : **il s'agit de mon dernier OS, quelque chose que j'ai écrit/relu et publié en très peu de temps (ce qui est à l'opposé de mes habitudes) et il est plus à l'image du dernier que j'ai publié. J'ai bien remarqué que c'est un style qui ne plaisait pas forcément à tout le monde, en comparaison aux autres histoires que j'ai pu mettre sur le site, mais c'est ce que j'aime écrire. Donc, je vous le partage avec plaisir en espérant que vous l'apprécierez !

Il s'agit d'une sorte de UA (ou AU, chacun sa langue (phrase étrange sortie de son contexte)), je ne change rien à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série par contre je ne prends pas vraiment en compte les éléments de la dernière saison, disons simplement que je garde les personnages comme Jeff Davis nous les a donnés… La seule chose qu'il faut savoir c'est que l'histoire se passe une dizaine d'années plus tard (je ne donne pas de date précise parce que c'est inutile).

Ça me ferait plus que plaisir de connaitre votre avis, vos réactions et tout ce que vous en avez pensé donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt les petits loups.

* * *

C'était tout simplement un après-midi parfait, un moment simple comme Stiles les aimait, moment qu'il avait appris à aimer au fil du temps. Il semblait dans les nuages, le regard dans le vide en train de faire des spirales sur le torse du loup pendant que celui-ci se contentait de passer ses mains dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Derek aussi adorait ces moments-là, parce qu'il était avec Stiles et qu'il n'y avait rien pour lui empoisonner l'esprit, il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude, c'était tout simplement et parfaitement paisible.

Le loup était couché sur le lit et le jeune était venu se coucher sur lui – avec la douceur et la délicatesse d'un pachyderme bien entendu, parce que sinon ce geste n'avait plus ce côté romantisme à la Stilinski. Il adorait regarder l'humain quand il était perdu dans ses pensées et ce qui le rendait vraiment heureux, c'était de voir le bonheur sur le visage de son compagnon, si Stiles était heureux alors le reste n'était pas très important.

\- Dis-moi, à quoi tu penses ? T'as l'air un peu… je ne sais pas… mélancolique, on dirait.

Le jeune brun sortit de ses songes et releva enfin la tête pour qu'il puisse se regarder dans les yeux, après un petit moment, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du plus vieux avant de reposer son menton sur le torse du loup. Derek ne s'était pas trompé, l'humain avait ce regard si particulier qui se partageais difficilement entre la tristesse et le bonheur sans pour autant savoir les départager, ce regard qui prouvait qu'on recassait le passé.

\- Bho… je ne pensais à rien et à tout à la fois. Puis, tu es ici depuis quelques mois seulement et tu vas bientôt repartir, alors ça me rend un peu triste et mélancolique ouais… J'me repasse tous nos bons moments, comme dans les films tout pourri à l'eau de rose qui te donnent envie de pleurer.

Stiles avait bien vu que son compagnon s'était retenu de dire quelque chose, après ces années de vie commune, il commençait à trop bien la connaitre. Mais il préféra ne rien dire parce qu'il n'avait surtout pas envie de gâcher les derniers moments qu'il passait ensemble avant un petit moment.

\- Et là, tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A la première fois où tu as bien voulu être passif… ! Ahahahaha, Non Derek, arrête, je plaisantais ! Tu sais que c'est mal de chatouiller un pauvre humain sans défense au moins ?

\- Pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment de problèmes de conscience, et même si la personne avec qui je dors ronfle plus fort que 10 personnes réunies, j'arrive à bien dormir la nuit.

\- Ouais, bah moi au moins je suis de bonne humeur le matin monsieur ! Non mais plus sérieusement, je pensais à nos débuts, à chaque fois que j'y repense, je trouve ça vraiment surréaliste, si on m'avait dit y'a 10 ans que je serais en couple avec Derek Hale, je l'aurais jamais cru… Un garçon à la limite d'accord, ça m'aurait pas tant choqué que ça, mais toi ? Alors là ! Ça me choque toujours autant d'ailleurs.

Le loup lui aussi repensait très souvent à ce moment-là de sa vie, de leur vie. Et c'est vrai quand y repensant, lui aussi il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire si on lui avait dit ça il y a une dizaine d'années, à l'époque il s'imaginait un avenir solitaire, mais voilà qu'il venait de fêter les 8 ans de son couple ! Même s'ils ont toujours gardé cette histoire secrète – pour une raison inconnue – Derek y repense souvent en se disant que s'il devait tout recommencer, il ferait exactement la même chose, pour obtenir la vie formidable qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

\- Et en même temps, quand j'y repense, ça me semble tellement lointain… il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis ce jour-là. Mes « études », puis ton changement de vie et notre déménagement, mon premier boulot, puis mon deuxième, puis mon troisième aussi Ahah. Le truc bizarre c'est que ça me semble tellement de choses et d'un autre côté, ça me parait insignifiant, c'est tellement tout et tellement rien à la fois.

Il avait beau avoir grandi, Stiles restait Stiles, ce garçon immature ou trop en avance, ce garçon qui voulait tout savoir, tout connaitre, tout comprendre. Pourtant Derek lui avait dit plus d'une fois que c'était bien aussi des fois quand on restait ignorant, que si l'on ne savait pas certaines choses c'était pour notre bien. Mais il était têtu et à l'intérieur, il restait le petit garçon qui voulait tout connaitre du monde.

\- Je t'aime Stiles, mais tu penses trop, beaucoup trop… et tu parles trop aussi, mais ça, ça ne changera jamais.

\- Il est trop tard pour me changer, tu m'as accepté comme ça alors tu vas prendre à perpette mon vieux. Par contre, l'hôpital se fout un peu de la charité là, tu sais. Tu penses beaucoup plus que moi, après je te l'accord, je parle beaucoup et toi pas du tout, mais tu devrais peut-être le faire un peu plus…

\- Peut-être que si tu parlais un peu moins, je parlerais un peu plus !

Le plus jeune soupira, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter, ils avaient esquivé le sujet toute la semaine, depuis que Derek avait reçu ce fameux coup de téléphone, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Et ça lui pesait beaucoup trop, surtout aujourd'hui, il était temps de crever l'abcès, peu importe de quoi il était question.

\- Non, mais vraiment Derek… toute la semaine, j'ai joué à celui qui était sourd et aveugle alors que toi tu faisais le muet et aujourd'hui, t'es encore plus bizarre que les autres jours alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Et me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien, je sais qu'il y a un truc qui va pas, alors crache le morceau une bonne fois pour toutes !

Derek se redressa un peu sur le lit, ce qui poussa le plus jeune à se relever et s'asseoir en face de lui, mais le loup semblait vouloir éviter tout contact visuel et l'humain ne pouvait pas supporter ce long silence qui était plus inquiétant que n'importe lequel des discours.

\- Depuis qu'ils t'ont appelé, t'as changé du tout au tout… Tu vas devoir faire quoi là-bas ? Où tu vas ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien voulu me dire ! C'est un peu plus qu'une simple mission c'est ça ? Je peux comprendre si tu dois partir pendant un long moment ou alors si tu dois partir très loin, je savais bien ce que c'était quand tu m'as demandé mon avis sur ce métier et pourtant je n'ai pas refusé, alors tu peux me le dire.

Le loup aurait bien voulu répondre, mais il n'y arrivait pas, sa gorge était nouée et plus aucun son ne semblait vouloir en sortir… Il n'aurait pas dû garder ça pour lui autant de temps, ça en était deux fois plus dur maintenant qu'il fallait tout avouer, mais il voulait protéger l'homme qu'il aimait le plus longtemps possible. Il se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir à côté du lit et saisit quelque chose qu'il serra dans sa main sans que Stiles puisse deviner ce que c'était.

\- Écoute bonhomme… si j'ai rien dit, ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais simplement parce que je ne trouvais pas les mots pour le faire, ce n'était jamais le bon moment et ça ne le sera jamais de toute façon. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment te le dire. Mais avant que je commence à te dire quoi que ce soit, souviens-toi que je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, vraiment !

\- Derek ! Ce n'est pas en disant des choses comme ça que tu vas me rassurer.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer ou te donner un espoir ou je ne sais pas quoi… je voulais juste te le dire, même si tu le sais et je sais que tu le sais déjà, je voulais te le dire, parce qu'après, il sera trop tard.

\- Derek…

Il ouvrit enfin les mains devant le regard déjà rempli de larmes de l'humain, il tenait un petit bout métallique avec une chaîne. Stiles savait ce que c'était, il connaissait ce morceau de métal, il le voyait tous les jours autour du cou de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais pourquoi ça ?!

\- Ca c'est pour toi, prends-le Stiles. Ce que je vais aller faire ni où je vais aller, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais ce n'est pas une simple mission comme je l'ai déjà fait… Si j'ai eu tant de mal à te le dire, c'est parce que je ne reviendrai pas après ça, c'est comme une mission suicide et je… je pars demain matin.

C'était complètement surréaliste, Derek avait accepté son boulot avec les risques que ça comportait, mais jamais il ne s'était engagé pour faire le kamikaze ou quelque chose comme ça, pourquoi on lui demandait une chose pareille du jour au lendemain ?! Stiles n'y croyait pas, il n'avait pas accepté ça, c'était… impossible !

Le brun ne retenait plus les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et il s'était machinalement accroché au pull du loup, tirant frénétiquement dessus comme pour ne pas le laisser partir. Mais il le lâcha pour donner des coups sur le torse du plus vieux, il criait, se débattait, pourquoi voulait-on lui retirer la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur ?! Pourquoi la nature semblait-elle vouloir ramener à elle tous les gens qui étaient proches de lui à des moments de sa vie où il se sentait enfin bien ? Pourquoi maintenant, comme ça, pourquoi lui ?... Pourquoi lui !

\- Non, non, non ! Derek, tu vas faire cette putain de mission et tu rentreras à la maison, où je t'attendrai… peu importe… peu importe le temps que, que tu prendras, je t'attendrai… Derek !

\- Prends ça bonhomme…

Derek était si calme, il semblait un peu triste, mais d'un autre côté, il semblait si paisible. Comment était-ce possible d'être dans un état pareil ? Il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris sa décision, il avait l'air résigné à ce qu'on lui avait demandé, comme s'il était assez fou pour être d'accord de mourir !

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux me donner ce truc débile ?

\- Stiles… tu sais ce que ça veut dire si je te le donne, je te l'ai expliqué. Je ne reviendrai pas.

\- Oui, bah si c'est pour ça tu peux te le garder, je n'en ai rien à faire de ton truc de merde ! Je t'ai dit que tu reviendrais !

Le plus jeune s'abattit sur le loup ce qui les fit tomber tous les deux sur le lit et il pleura encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ne plus savoir. Des heures durant, il pleura, tellement qu'il tomba de fatigue au milieu de la nuit alors que Derek n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil. Le loup en profita pour sortir du lit et se prépara le plus silencieusement possible, il laissa un mot sur le coin du lit, il mit sa plaque dessus, il fit son sac, prit son manteau et déposa un baisser sur le front du plus jeune.

Derek était parti.

\- **flashback** -

(6 ans plus tôt)

\- Cette maison est vraiment magnifique et elle est énorme en plus !

\- Elle te plait ?

\- Totalement ouais ! Après, sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr, même si tu as beaucoup d'argent, je doute qu'on puisse se payer une maison comme ça… et ce n'est certainement pas avec mon pseudo salaire qu'on va y arriver non plus.

Derek souri et s'approcha de son compagnon qui regardait le jardin depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, il semblait dans un rêve, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, le loup adorait voir cette expression sur le regard de l'humain. Il s'était juré de le rendre heureux et vu les récents évènements, ce n'était pas forcément facile de lui donner le sourire, le jeune brun faisait celui qui allait mieux, mais le loup savait très bien qu'il souffrait encore beaucoup.

\- Et bien si la maison te plait, on peut venir y habiter dès que tu l'auras décidé !

\- Séreux ? Tu veux dire que t'as acheté ce truc ?!

\- Non, non, comme tu l'as si bien dit, même si j'ai de l'argent, je ne pourrais pas me payer une maison aussi grande. Mais elle appartient à ma famille depuis pas mal d'années, on a quelques bâtiments un peu partout sur le continent et cette maison est l'une des plus grandes, on les loue et comme ça, ça nous permet d'avoir un revenu constant… Seulement les locataires de cette maison ont décidé de partir et au lieu de la louer à quelqu'un d'autre, je me suis dit qu'elle serait bien pour nous.

\- Elle est parfaite.

Le plus jeune se retourna pour embrasser son compagnon, il était vraiment heureux pour le coup, son cerveau imaginait déjà des tonnes de choses. Comment ils allaient arranger la maison, leur déménagement, le brun était déjà en train d'imaginer tout son avenir ici, avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Et ça ne présageait que des bonnes choses !

\- Mais tu es sûr que ça ne te dérangerait pas de partir si loin de là où tu as grandi ?

\- C'est à Beacon Hills que tu as grandi aussi je te signale et j'avoue que si je devais choisir où on pourrait aller, je n'aurais pas forcément choisi Washington, mais ça me dérange pas du tout. Je pense qu'on sera bien ici, ça nous fera du bien de changer d'air, ça ME fera du bien.

\- On pourra toujours y retourner de temps en temps de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'en va que Beacon Hills va disparaitre.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y retournerais… Depuis que Scott est parti à la chasse en Europe et que papa est mort, il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne là-bas. Tant que tu es avec moi, le reste, je m'en fous.

Derek déposa un baiser sur le front du brun et le prit dans ces bras, ça lui faisait mal au ventre quand il pensait à leur situation, il venait d'avoir ses 35 ans et Stiles n'avait pas encore la trentaine et pourtant, ils se retrouvaient seul. Toute la famille de Derek était partie il y a bien longtemps et le membre restant de celle de Stiles était parti il y a moins d'un an, le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux.

\- Je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit parfait. Le quartier est très bien, la maison est en parfait état et l'endroit est plutôt bien choisi. Tu détestes ton boulot donc tu pourras facilement le quitter et trouver un nouveau job ici, si tu tiens vraiment à travailler bien sûr, parce que je te rappelle qu'on n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Et puis moi avec mon nouveau travail, je trouvais ça bien de me rapprocher de ce côté, si jamais on me rappelait.

\- Bah oui je veux travailler, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une femme de footballeur, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'entretienne ! Mais j'avoue que je quitterai mon boulot avec plaisir pour en trouver un autre Ahah !

L'humain attrapa l'une des plaques qui pendait au cou de Derek sur lesquelles on pouvait lire son nom et prénom, et joua un peu avec avant de la relâcher pour embrasser le loup. Il s'était passé tellement de choses pour les créatures comme lui ces dernières années que c'en était encore plus surréaliste et incroyable !

\- C'est fou quand même, Derek Hale le petit délinquant qui est désormais agent spécial du département des affaires surnaturelles pour l'armée américaine… t'es un peu James Bond en vingt fois plus sexy en fait.

\- James Bond ? N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas au courant que ce département existe si jamais on te pose la question !

\- Ah ben oui bien sûr et puis je n'ai jamais croisé de loups-garous non plus ! Non mais j'étais sérieux, c'est fou quand même que l'état ait réagi de cette manière quand il a appris la nouvelle pour les loups-garous…

Derek regarda le plus jeune avec attention, c'est vrai que tout ce qu'il s'était produit était plus qu'étrange, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir. À l'époque, tout s'était précipité sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, ça avait d'abord touché la police d'État, puis le FBI et enfin l'armée. A partir de là, il avait fait taire tous ceux qui étaient au courant pour l'existence des bêtes surnaturelles et ils avaient proposé un travail à Derek. Qui de mieux qu'un loup-garou pour s'occuper de ce genre d'affaires ? Après en avoir discuté avec Stiles, il avait accepté l'offre et depuis il n'avait fait qu'une seule mission.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Simplement que j'aurais plus imaginé le contraire de la réaction qu'ils ont eue, au lieu de t'accueillir comme le messie, je les imaginais plus commencer à faire une chasse aux sorcières pour se débarrasser de tous les gens de ton espèce. Après, ne va pas imaginer que je ne suis pas content, ce n'est pas du tout ça, mais quand j'y repense je trouve ça encore plus bizarre que le fait d'être en couple avec le loup le plus badass d'Amérique.

\- Ce n'était pas le plus badass de Californie avant ?

\- Si, si, mais depuis tu as évolué ! Bientôt, tu seras le plus badass du monde et moi je serai président des États-Unis d'Amérique… mais bon, pour ça on va attendre un peu, j'aime bien la vie qu'on a là tout de suite. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous aviez deux plaques…

Stiles avait beau être un adulte désormais, il restait un grand enfant à l'intérieur et il avait toujours son énorme trouble de la concentration – qui malheureusement, s'empirait lorsqu'il devait faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Derek l'aimait comme ça, s'était tellement à l'opposé de lui qui restait toujours beaucoup trop sérieux, ça lui plaisait.

\- C'est une plaque d'identité militaire, il y a mon nom, mon numéro, mon groupe sanguin, etc, ça s'appelle aussi une dog tag et…

\- Et ça s'appelle comme ça parce que pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale ils ont inventé ça pour reconnaitre les soldats sur le champ de bataille et ça leur faisait penser à un truc pour chien. Merci, moi aussi j'ai eu des cours d'histoire* ! Mais pourquoi deux plaques ?

\- Pendant la guerre, il y avait des tonnes de corps donc il ne pouvait pas tous les rapatrier directement, les soldats désignés regardaient s'il y avait des survivants et prenaient l'une des deux plaques de ceux qui étaient morts. Comme ça, ils rentraient et donnaient la plaque à quelqu'un qui signalait le décès officiel du soldat et quand le corps pouvait enfin être rapatrié là où il devait l'être, il restait une plaque sur lui et donc on pouvait savoir de quel soldat il s'agissait. Aujourd'hui, c'est la même chose à part qu'on donne une plaque à la famille et on laisse la deuxième sur le corps des soldats.

Pendant l'explication du loup, Stiles avait repris les plaques en main pour les mettre derrière le t-shirt de Derek, comme s'il n'avait plus envie de les voir devant lui. Comme s'il voulait cacher que le travail de Derek était quelque chose de dangereux.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça fonctionnait comme ça… j'espère que tu vas les garder très longtemps tes plaques alors, moi j'en veux pas !

\- **fin du flashback** -

Le plus jeune se réveilla en sursaut alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, il était en plein milieu d'un cauchemar horrible dans lequel son compagnon était en train de se faire tuer et où il était obligé de regarder impuissant ce massacre sans nom. Il avait mal partout, chaque muscle semblait s'être ligué contre lui pour qu'il ait un mal de chien à se déplacer et son estomac n'allait pas vraiment bien non plus, lui donnant envie de vomir.

Il tendit le bras vers la place à côté de lui, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne, la place de Derek était froide, horriblement froide. Il devait être parti et depuis un certain moment… un bout de papier sur le coin de la table de chevet attira son regard. Il ouvrit les rideaux puis retourna dans le lit avant d'attraper la plaque et la lettre et il commença à lire la seule chose que le loup lui avait laissée.

« _Stiles,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu te réveilles pour partir, j'aurais bien voulu te dire au revoir autrement que sur une feuille de papier, mais je savais très bien que si j'attendais que tu te réveilles, je n'aurais pas eu la force de partir, pas le courage de te quitter._

_Tu peux penser que je ne suis qu'un homme, un con, un pauvre type, un voleur qui est parti au milieu de la nuit sans te dire adieu. Tu peux croire que dans le fond je n'étais qu'un animal qui n'avait aucun sentiment pour toi, que j'avais perdu mon humanité sans que tu le réalises. Tu peux m'accuser d'avoir fait passer mon devoir de soldat avant tout le reste, mais surtout avant toi, avant nous et notre couple. Tu peux même penser que je t'ai abandonné, lâchement, du jour au lendemain, simplement pour un « travail », pense ce que tu veux si ça te permet d'aller mieux… Je m'en moque, parce que je suis parti en sachant que si je faisais une chose pareille, c'était uniquement pour toi._

_Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit tout au début, lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble, c'était juste après le problème du nogitsune. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais enfin réalisé que je ne serais rien si je te perdais, que je devais absolument te protéger de tout ce qui pourrait te faire du mal, ça à ce moment que j'ai su que je t'aimais. Alors, je suis venu auprès de toi et je te l'ai promis, je t'ai fait la promesse que je chasserais tous les mauvais démons que tu pourrais avoir et je compte bien la tenir. _

_Mon bonhomme, ne va pas croire que c'était facile pour moi de partir de cette manière, c'est loin d'être évident pour moi de devoir faire ça. Ne pleure pas parce que je suis parti, mais repense plutôt à tous les bons moments qu'on a eus. Ne sois pas en colère contre le monde entier parce que je ne suis plus là et qu'on ne sait plus être un « nous », mais réapprends plutôt à vivre sans moi. Ne survie pas, mais vie, ne te fais pas souffrir et profite du reste de ta vie, profite du temps qu'on t'a donné. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais je sais que tu y arriveras. _

_Stiles… sache que tu es un homme merveilleux, tu es le garçon qui a réussi à changer ma vie, tu es celui qui a fait en sorte qu'elle soit bien meilleure que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Je trouve que je ne te méritais pas, tu es parfait à mes yeux et je pense que même si j'étais resté auprès de toi plus longtemps, je n'aurais jamais eu assez de temps pour te dire à quel point je t'aimais. Et pourtant, c'est le cas, je t'aimais et encore aujourd'hui, je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais, mais ne m'attends pas, ne perds pas ton temps pour moi._

_Je t'aime,  
Derek. » _

Stiles relut les mots de son compagnon plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, il retenait les larmes qui voulaient sortir, mais il n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Le sol s'était écroulé, le ciel était tombé et la terre elle, elle avait malheureusement continué de tourner…

Derek était parti.

* * *

*Je ne sais pas si l'info est absolument juste, mais il me semblait que c'était ce que j'avais vu en histoire (après, désolé si je me suis trompé, hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review).

Alors ? Vous vous attendiez à cette fin ?

Désolé si c'est sombre… mais j'avais cette idée depuis un moment et c'était très clair dans ma tête (ce qui n'est pas très souvent le cas) et dès le début j'avais imaginé une fin comme celle-là. Bref, un peu douceur, un peu de malheur et une petite touche de mystère, c'est tout ce que je voulais dans cet OS et j'espère que c'est réussi !

Ps : je suis resté volontairement très flou au niveau de la fin de l'histoire et au niveau de ce que devait aller faire Derek (sans oublier que je n'ai pas parlé de ce qu'il se passait après son départ), mais si vous avez vraiment très envie de savoir, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire dans les commentaires et je ferai une deuxième partie.


	2. On a très peu de temps

**Disclaimer :** la série ainsi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (je les aurai un jour, je les aurai), la seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est ce que j'en ai fait !

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing et avertissement :** Sterek ! (Donc hxh, tous ceux qui n'aiment pas, peuvent s'en aller, cordialement, la direction).

**Infos :** à la base, cette histoire était un OS, mais je vous ai proposé de vous donner une deuxième partie et quasi tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review voulaient une suite, donc la voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira (et désolé à tous ceux que j'ai fait déprimer avec la première partie) ! Vu que l'histoire se passe longtemps après la série, il y aura quelques flashbacks (j'espère que je n'en ai pas mis trop et que ça restera compréhensible pour vous) pour vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette dizaine d'années !

J'ai dit que je ne m'occupais pas des éléments de la dernière saison, mais en fait si, j'en utilise une toute petite partie ! Mais bon, c'est un détail…

Ça me ferait plus que plaisir de connaitre votre avis, vos réactions et tout ce que vous en avez pensé donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt les petits loups.

* * *

\- Oui ?

\- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Scott, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te parler et j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Tais-toi ! Ne pose aucune question et fais bien tout ce que je te dis, pour ta sécurité et la mienne, quand j'aurai fini de t'expliquer ton rôle, je détruirai le téléphone et tu ne devras surtout pas tenter de me rappeler. C'est clair ?

Derek tentait de paraitre le plus neutre possible en traversant l'aéroport, il essayait de ralentir sa marche pour ne pas arriver trop vite auprès de l'homme qui devait l'attendre depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Chaque seconde comptait pour que son plan fonctionne, il avait tout imaginé dans les moindres détails, il y travaillait depuis plus d'une semaine et c'était loin d'être facile à faire avec Stiles qui restait toujours à ces côtés.

\- Scott, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

\- Très clair.

\- Je dois arriver à la base militaire demain soir, j'atterrirai à l'aéroport de Paris dans quelques heures, je prends un vol de nuit. Le département de recherche de l'armée qui vous surveille a décidé que vous faisiez bien trop de dégâts en plus de laisser de grosses traces derrière vous, il a décidé qu'il fallait donc vous supprimer. Après vous avoir localisés, ils ont envoyé une équipe sur place qui vous suit depuis un peu moins d'un mois, ils ont ensuite demandé à un commando d'agents spéciaux de partir vers la zone pour vous éliminer.

\- L'armée avait promis de ne pas attaquer les gens comme nous…

\- Selon elle, vous laissez trop d'éléments derrière vous et ils craignent que des petits curieux viennent dans leurs affaires et découvre votre existence, hors, si le DAS a été créé, c'est pour éviter ce genre d'incident.

Le département des affaires surnaturelles n'a pas été créé pour éliminer toutes les bêtes surnaturelles qui existaient sur la Terre, l'armée partait du principe qu'il suffisait d'éliminer la menace pour éviter les problèmes. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils attaquaient uniquement lorsque des créatures faisaient un peu trop parler d'elles et risquaient de révéler au grand jour ce que l'armée tentait vainement de cacher.

\- Je n'appelle pas pour te prévenir et te donner le temps de t'enfuir avec toute ta meute, c'est plutôt le contraire, tu dois rester bien sagement là où tu es et je t'aiderai à t'enfuir lorsque le temps sera venu. Je sais qu'il vous reste les cadavres des derniers que vous avez anéantis, l'armée connait tous les détails sur vous, tu vas en prendre un qui a ma taille et ma carrure et tu vas y mettre le feu pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse plus. C'est tout ce que je te demande, pour la suite, fais-moi confiance.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout comment je pourrais te faire confiance, après tout tu travailles pour eux Derek, tu pourrais très bien faire celui qui est de mon côté pour me tendre un piège ! Tu dis toi-même que c'est eux qui t'envoient pour nous éliminer ! Et je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je ferais quoi que ce soit pour toi, même si je te faisais confiance.

Le loup aperçu la personne qu'il recherchait qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il savait que ça ne serait pas facile de convaincre l'alpha et pourtant, tout son plan reposait sur lui, donc il espérait bien qu'il allait arrivé à le convaincre. Il devait mettre rapidement fin à sa conversation de toute façon, il saurait seulement si Scott avait accepté de l'aider lorsqu'il serait arrivé sur place…

\- Soit tu me fais confiance et personne ne sera blessé, soit tu joues perso et tu décides de ne pas me croire, mais alors tous les membres de ta meute seront tués les uns après les autres, peu importe ce qu'ils sont et tu seras même probablement le premier à mourir. À toi de voir, je raccroche.

\- Attends ! Der…

Il broya le téléphone dans le creux de sa main et jeta l'objet en pièce dans une corbeille, il en avait appris des choses durant ces formations et il comptait bien utiliser tout ce qu'il savait. Règle numéro 1 : Pour ne pas se laisser prendre ou se laisser suivre, ne laisser aucune trace derrière son passage et fuir, peu importe ce que cela coûte.

Derek jeta un rapide coup d'œil au panneau lumineux au-dessus de sa tête pour vérifier que son vol n'était pas annulé et se reconcentra sur le déroulement de sa mission, prochaine étape, récupérer les papiers et disparaitre. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il pensait à Stiles, ce qu'il devait être en train de faire, ce qu'il devait penser,… Mais il devait garder la tête froide, il était obligé de faire ça, même s'il devait blesser les gens proches de lui.

\- Cornick !

\- Derek, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais…

Le loup simula un rire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air un peu gêné, il ne devait rien laisser paraitre, peu importe la personne devant qui il se trouvait. Règle numéro 2 : une personne en cavale qui ne se fait pas reconnaitre est une personne qui joue bien, c'est un acteur, un très bon acteur.

Le loup avait réussi à avoir quelques bons contacts grâce à ses missions et Paul McCornick, autrement appelé Cornick, était un soldat avec qui il avait travaillé. Paul n'allait plus sur le terrain depuis quelques années déjà, mais il travaillait désormais pour le département informatique de l'armée et c'est ce dont Derek avait besoin.

\- J'ai été retenu à cause des embouteillages près de l'aéroport, désolé ! Tu as su faire tout ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous Derek, mais si je l'ai fait c'est vraiment parce que c'était toi, je pourrais avoir de très gros problèmes si jamais ils le découvraient… Mais j'ai réussi à obtenir tout ce que tu me demandais. Tout y est : Passeport, carte d'identité, permis, fausse plaque… tout.

Derek regarda les informations que son ami avait réussi à lui avoir « George Thomas, veuf, 33 ans, Ohio, agent spécial - cinquième rang », c'était parfait, il savait que ce n'était pas simple d'entrer un nouvel agent dans la base de données sans que personne ne le remarque, sans parler de créer un nouveau numéro pour les plaques.

\- Cinquième rang… Pas mal ! Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'ils le réalisent ? Il n'y a pas tellement de gens qui sont si hauts gradés, donc ils pourraient se poser des questions en voyant un nouveau nom apparaitre du jour au lendemain.

\- Tu m'as pris pour un amateur ou quoi ? Tout ton passé a été créé et ajouté à la base de données ! Tu as commencé très jeune dans la marine, tu as ensuite voulu entrer dans l'armée de l'air où tu as été refusé et tu as donc poursuivi ta carrière dans l'armée de terre. Du côté personnel, tu as perdu tes parents quand tu étais très jeune et tu as grandi dans une famille d'accueil, c'est ça qui t'a poussé à entrer dans l'armée. Tu es marié et ta femme est morte, c'est pour ça qu'il y a une alliance…

\- T'as pensé à tous les détails du passé, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète. C'est plus dans le futur proche que j'ai un doute, si jamais ils posent des questions et qu'ils réalisent que ce soldat n'a rien fait et ne fait toujours rien ?

\- Arrête de remettre mes compétences en cause s'il te plait, personne ne pourra avoir accès à ton profil à moins de faire partie de ton service et d'être supérieur à toi, autrement dit ça fait très peu de gens et surtout des personnes qui ne risquent pas de venir fouiller là-dedans. Par contre, je ne voulais pas trop prendre de risques, tu m'en demandais déjà beaucoup, alors j'ai mis une durée de vie à ton dossier, dans un mois, l'agent Thomas n'aura jamais existé !

\- C'est parfait, je n'aurai pas besoin de plus de temps. Je te le revaudrai promis !

\- J'y compte bien ! Moi j'ai arrêté tout ça parce que j'étais trop vieux pour ces conneries, je voulais voir mes gosses grandir et être aux côtés de ma femme… Je veux pas savoir ce que t'es en train de faire ni ce qu'on t'a demandé de faire Hale, mais il serait vraiment temps que tu te ranges, que tu trouves un boulot plus simple et moins dangereux avant qu'il ne t'arrive vraiment un truc grave et que tu le regrettes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'y pense de plus en plus, je raccrocherai bientôt avec ce boulot… Bon, je dois te laisser ou je vais rater mon avion ! Encore merci pour tout ce que t'as fait pour moi mon vieux, ça reste entre nous, je te fais confiance.

\- Fais pas de conneries Hale.

Derek fit un dernier signe à son vieil ami qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir et reprit sa marche vers le terminal, il rangea tous ses papiers dans son sac et enfila ses nouvelles plaques ainsi que son alliance. Il sera son passeport dans le creux de sa main pour pouvoir le donner ensuite à l'hôtesse d'accueil et obtenir sa place dans le prochain vol.

\- Bonsoir, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonsoir, oui. Je viens récupérer une place pour le prochain vole en direction de Paris s'il vous plait, l'armée à du le prendre en mon nom.

\- Pas de problème, je peux avoir votre nom, prénom et votre passeport s'il vous plait ?

\- Ça doit être au nom de Thomas, agent George Thomas.

\- Je regarde… Oui voilà, j'ai trouvé. Un vol direct vers Paris, il part dans deux heures, vous n'avez plus qu'à enregistrer vos bagages et vous diriger ensuite vers la plateforme d'embarquement 4b. Et voilà votre billet, il s'agit bien d'un aller simple ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça, merci.

Voilà ce que Derek, allias George désormais, allait faire, un aller simple. Il n'y aurait pas de retour, jamais…

\- **Flashback** -

(7 ans plus tôt, Beacon Hills)

Derek vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien tout ce dont il avait besoin, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté une chose pareille, les problèmes de la police auraient dû rester leur problème… mais quand Stiles lui avait demandé de l'aide pour son père, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en train de se préparer à aller au combat, il était vraiment en train de regretter sa décision, plus il approchait du moment fatidique et plus il avait peur de perdre des plumes dans la bataille…

Les derniers arrivés furent le shérif et Parrish, ce dernier s'était tout doucement intégré à la meute grâce à ces aptitudes bien loin du commun des mortels, de plus il s'était fait des amis parmi les membres de la meute. À la base le shérif devait venir seul, mais ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit venu accompagné, ça leur permettait d'avoir un combattant de plus à leur côté, qui était plus résistant qu'un humain et qui faisait partie de la police, après tout le problème touchait d'abord les forces de l'ordre.

\- Merci Derek d'avoir accepté, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi…

\- Sans nous, je ne serai pas le seul à me battre là-bas.

\- Mais c'est quand même toi qui as décidé de nous aider, tous ceux qui sont là aujourd'hui savent très bien à quoi s'attendre et ils connaissent les risques, ils sont là de leur plein grès. Merci, vraiment, à tout le monde et surtout à toi.

Le loup se contenta de faire un petit mouvement de tête pour acquiescer, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire durer des heures la conversation, sa relation avec le shérif était bien trop tendue que pour faire semblant, il n'était pas hypocrite et il ne le serait jamais. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec John, mais ça s'était grandement empiré lorsque Stiles avait avoué son homosexualité et également sa relation avec le lycaon…

Ça avait été beaucoup trop à encaisser d'un coup et il avait très mal réagit, malheureusement c'était Stiles qui avait subi le retour, toute la colère et la frustration que le shérif avait gardées jusque-là, il avait tout craché sur son fils qui n'avait rien demandé. Cela avait demandé du temps pour que John réussisse à accepter la relation de son fils, il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il préférait les hommes, mais il aurait préféré n'importe quel garçon plutôt que Derek. Stiles avait totalement pardonné à son père, il savait que ce serait un choc pour lui et qu'il faudrait attendre le calme après la tempête pour que la situation s'améliore, leur relation était désormais comme avant. Le loup par contre n'avait jamais pardonné cet écart au shérif et il ne comptait pas le faire, tous ceux qui faisaient souffrir Stiles ne méritaient pas son pardon.

\- Bon, tout le monde peut m'écouter s'il vous plait, j'ai séparé tout le monde en petit groupe pour qu'on puisse attaquer de différents endroits en même temps et agir de façon plus méthodique. C'est Argent qui a divisé la carte, il a plus l'habitude que moi, donc je vous laisse expliquer.

\- Oui, donc comme Derek l'a dit, j'ai fait une carte de la zone où on a situé la meute ennemie, chaque équipe aura une zone et une chose précise à faire et il faudra vous en tenir à ça si vous voulez que le plan fonctionne. Il faut éviter les dégâts de notre côté et pour ça, il faut que chacun s'en tienne à ce qu'il doit faire et pas autre chose, j'espère bien que personne ne tentera de jouer au héros ce soir...

Chris se retint de continuer, il aurait bien ajouté que ça ne servait à rien de vouloir sauver tout le monde que c'était risque sa vie inutilement, mais c'était inutile. Il l'avait dit à sa fille, son seul enfant, et pourtant elle avait quand même perdu la vie en voulant sauver tout le monde…

\- Une équipe sera à cet endroit pour sécuriser la zone et viser le chef de meute, il faut l'abattre avant tous les autres parce qu'il est bien trop fort pour l'attaquer de front, même à plusieurs… ils seront les déclencheurs, lorsqu'ils auront fait ça, ça sera au tour des autres équipes de faire leur boulot. La deuxième équipe aura le rôle d'emprisonner ces monstres à l'intérieur et au bon moment, les piégeurs. Et enfin, les deux dernières équipes auront la mission de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, une équipe entrera par-devant et l'autre par-derrière. Vous devrez occuper l'ennemi le temps que le poseur mette la bombe et l'enclenche, ensuite vous devrez vous enfuir le plus vite possible et les piégeurs fermeront la barrière. Des questions ?

Personne ne répondit et le chasseur se recula pour laisser la parole à Derek qui gardait son mauvais pressentiment pour lui, la meute semblait assez stressée sans qu'il en rajoute… Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit puisse être blessé, il ne l'accepterait pas.

\- Si quelqu'un préfère rester ici et ne pas risquer sa vie là-bas, il est encore temps de le dire… En disant ça, je fais surtout référence aux humains, vous êtes plus vulnérables que nous donc je comprends si vous décidez d'abandonner. L'ennemi qu'on va combattre est encore plus fort que nous, ce sont des bestioles encore plus puissantes que des loups-garous.

A nouveau, personne ne répondit comme il s'en doutait, ce ne sont pas les têtes brûlées qu'il y avait dans la meute qui allait commencer à se dégonfler devant le danger, ce serait plutôt le contraire, une bande d'idiots qui passaient leur temps à foncer tête baissée vers le danger… Il se retourna et attrapa un paquet un peu étrange que Deaton lui avait préparé, il en sortit des petites plaques fluorescentes et en donna une différente à chacun.

\- Ce que je donne, c'est une plaque personnalisée pour vous. La spécialité des créatures comme celle qu'on va tuer est de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre simplement en voyant la personne. Cette plaque brille uniquement si vous l'a portée, elle ne brillera pas si ce n'est pas vous, on pourra donc facilement se reconnaitre et éviter de se faire bêtement avoir.

Argent passa ensuite près de chaque humain pour leur donner un équipement plutôt conséquent, dont les loups et autres coyotes n'avaient pas besoin. Des protections, des armes, des lunettes de vues et des oreillettes, tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

\- Je vais vous donner les équipes et puis on partira, j'ai essayé de faire des équipes égales et capables de se défendre par elle-même. Les Déclencheurs : Chris, Kira et Isaac, vous pouvez partir tout de suite pour que vous ayez le temps de monter sur la surface en hauteur et vous mettre en place avant notre arrivée.

Le loup attendit que le chasseur ait ramassé toutes ses armes avant de poursuivre, il était reconnaissant envers Argent, il avait accepté de revenir pour les aider alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus revenir après avoir perdu sa femme et sa fille dans cette ville de malheur. Il était le mieux placé pour tirer au fusil d'assaut, un sniper protégé par un kitsune et un loup-garou, il ne risquait pas grand-chose…

\- Les piégeurs sont Stiles, Lydia et Malia, vous avez chacun un rôle particulier… Stiles, comme tu l'as déjà fait, c'est toi qui devras faire le cercle de sorbier autour du bâtiment et le refermer quand toute la meute sera sortie, Lydia, toi tu devras faire attention à tout ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur et tu devras crier si jamais il y a un problème et vous serez tous les deux protégés par Malia. Moi, Liam et Mason on passera par devant et Jordan, John et Scott passeront par-derrière. Mason, tu n'auras pas à te battre, par contre tu devras aller placer la bombe et l'enclencher, pareil pour vous le John, vous devrez simplement le couvrir.

\- C'est parti !

Tout le monde vérifia que son oreillette fonctionnait et ils se séparèrent ensuite par équipe, ils n'étaient pas très loin de leur zone d'attaque, dans une quinzaine de minutes, cette histoire serait finie. Chacun priait pour que tout se passe bien, mais personne n'était sûr de rien malgré que leur plan semblait très bien pensé… il avait réfléchi à tous les détails, mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout prévoir, l'ennemi n'allait peut-être pas réagir comme il s'y attendait, il y avait le risque d'un problème technique, le risque d'une intervention extérieure imprévue,… Trop de choses qui faisaient penser à Derek que ça allait mal se terminer.

Le groupe d'Argent était en place et le chasseur avait déjà le chef en joue, il était seul dans une pièce du deuxième étage, il était important de le mettre à terre dès le début du combat. Même si la balle ne le tuait pas, elle le mettrait suffisamment de temps à terre pour qu'il meurt dans l'explosion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles lança le signal pour que le chasseur puisse tirer, il venait de terminer le cercle de sorbier, il avait simplement laissé un espace à l'arrière et à l'avant pour que les équipes de Derek et Scott puissent passer, mais il devrait les boucher juste après. La voix du père d'Allison résonna ensuite dans les oreilles de tout le monde lorsqu'il leur dit qu'il avait abattu le chef de la meute sans se faire entendre des autres membres. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

À peine étaient-ils rentrés, qu'ils devaient déjà se battre, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner simplement à mains nues, donc la réussite de la mission résidait sur les épaules de Mason… Celui-ci retrouva facilement le shérif et il commença directement à poser la bombe comme on lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois.

Parrish, Liam, Scott et Derek arrivaient à gére ennemis chacun, toute la meute ennemie était donc trop occupée à se battre contre eux que pour s'occuper de Mason et le shérif. Seulement, il restait un dernier membre qui avait voulu s'enfuir lâchement, mais il se retrouva face à Malia qui se trouvait juste près de l'entrée et elle se défendait bien jusqu'à tant qu'il arrive à la mettre à KO. Le monstre regarda les humains d'un air meurtrier, mais au lieu de les attaquer, il fit chemin inverse et reparti à l'intérieur. Stiles courut vers Malia pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de trop grave et Lydia se mit à crier… non, aucun ennemi était près d'eux, elle ne criait pas pour ça. Quelqu'un allait mourir.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment, Mason se releva et dit à tout le monde que la bombe était posée qu'ils pouvaient sortir, mais lorsqu'il se mit à courir aux côtés du shérif, ils se retrouvèrent devant un Stiles complètement paniqué, il avait le regard d'un animal apeuré, comme s'il venait de croiser la mort.

\- Mais Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais là, t'es censé refermer la barrière ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mais il ne répondit rien gardant toujours un air dramatique sur le visage, c'est à ce moment que Mason le regarda plus attentivement et compris qu'ils se faisaient avoir, il avait la même tête et il était habillé de la même façon, mais rien ne brillait autour de son cou, ce n'était pas Stiles, juste un imposteur !

\- Shérif, ce n'est pas Sti…

L'adolescent ne put terminer sa phrase alors que la créature reprenait sa propre apparence et sautait sur le shérif pour le mordre, l'arme du plus vieux vola à plusieurs mètres de lui et il réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de la bête pour rattraper son arme. Seulement son ennemi était plus rapide et il arriva aisément à le rattraper et s'apprêta à l'envoyer valser dans une pièce un peu reculée du hangar.

\- Mason… va-t'en, vite !

Le jeune brun écouta le conseil du shérif et préféra courir vers la sortie, il devait s'éloigner du hangar d'au moins 1 km, comme ils l'avaient décidé dans le plan. Ils se suivirent ensuite tous les uns après les autres en terminant par Derek qui cria à Stiles de refermer la barrière, ce qu'il fit juste avant que le premier ennemi n'arrive à sortir du bâtiment. Il aida ensuite Malia à se relever et ils s'avancèrent vers le point de rendez-vous aidés de Lydia.

\- Voilà le dernier groupe, Malia à l'air d'être blessée, il faut croire qu'elle a dû se battre…

Derek se retourna en entendant Scott et il attendit que les trois derniers soit à sa hauteur pour examiner son compagnon sous toutes les coutures, même si Malia était dans un sale état, lui ne semblait pas être touché.

\- Tout va bien Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi Lydia à crier ? Vous vous êtes fait attaquer ?

\- Ouais, quand on attendait à l'entrée pour refermer la barrière, un gars est sorti et il a voulu toucher Lydia alors Malia lui a sauté dessus… mais il était trop fort pour elle et après l'avoir mise au tapis, il nous a aboyé dessus et il est reparti se cacher à l'intérieur.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as crié Lydia ?...

Derek était en train de se dire qu'il y avait eu beaucoup plus de peur de que mal, les plus touchés étaient Liam, Malia et Parrish et ce n'était que des blessures superficielles, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se plaindre. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à se montre, il commençait enfin à se détendre, la mission était une réussite, la bombe allait exploser dans moins d'une minute et toute cette histoire ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Non. Quelqu'un va mourir, je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on est tous là…

\- Heum non pas tous, je… je ne voulais pas… mais c'est lui, il m'a dit de… et je…

\- Mason, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Tout le corps du garçon tremblait, il semblait proche des larmes, il donnait l'impression qu'il allait se briser et s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre… Sa voix était mal assurée et il était moyennement compréhensible, comme un enfant qui avait fait une grosse bêtise et qui était en train de tout avouer.

\- Mason !

\- Quand le shérif et moi on a voulu sortir, on est tombé sur un Stiles qui était super affolé et… enfin on pensait que c'était lui, mais ça l'était pas et je… on n'a pas… et je l'ai vu trop tard, il n'avait pas la plaque, mais il était trop rapide et… le shérif… il… il lui a sauté dessus et il m'a dit de courir, alors je l'ai laissé, je ne pouvais pas l'aider… je…

\- T'as laissé mon père tout seul là-bas entouré de bêtes sauvages et tu t'es barré ?!

\- Je… il m'a dit de partir et je pouvais… je…

\- Putain mais j'y crois pas… j'y vais !

Derek rattrapa le plus jeune et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, Stiles tenta de se débattre de toutes ces forces alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de colère et de tristesse qui tentait vainement de se battre contre lui-même…

\- Derek lâche-moi ! Mon père est là-bas ! Je dois aller le chercher… Derek…

Le loup avait l'impression de souffrir autant que le plus jeune, il avait l'impression d'être un monstre qui empêchait son compagnon d'aller sauver son père, mais il était trop tard et il préférait perdre une personne plutôt que deux… Tout à coup, une explosion monumentale se fit entendre dans toute la forêt, faisant voler des bouts de métal et des cendres de tout côté ! À l'endroit où se tenait l'entrepôt, il ne restait plus qu'un grand vide. Tout avait disparu… tout.

Il n'y avait plus que quelques bruits, il y avait ce bourdonnement désagréable causé par l'explosion, un bruit qui ressemblait celui des pales d'un hélicoptère, un autre son qui faisait penser à des bruits de pas d'un groupe de personnes marchant à l'unisson. Et enfin, il y avait ces cris, ceux de Stiles, des cris à vous fendre l'âme… des cris de terreur, d'incompréhension, de douleur.

Mais tout à coup, leur groupe fut entouré par une centaine de soldats armés et deux hélicoptères déposèrent leur lumière sur eux, ça donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient des animaux qui venaient de se faire attraper et qu'ils allaient se faire mettre en cage. La suite se passa très rapidement, les humains furent séparer des lycaons et ils furent tous enfermés dans des camionnettes différentes du FBI, Stiles se débâtit bien plus que les autres, il venait de perdre son père et maintenant on le séparait de tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui, il avait l'impression d'être en enfer.

La suite fut plus qu'étrange, ils se retrouvaient tous dans les bâtiments de l'armée et on leur avoua qu'une mission les avait conduit à avoir les mêmes ennemis qu'eux, mais que la meute de Derek était passée à l'attaque en premier. On leur donna d'autres explications avant de les relâcher, comme quoi l'état était au courant pour leur existence, mais qu'il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal si leur meute ne faisait rien d'illégal, on les remercia même d'avoir réglé leur problème. Ensuite, ils les relâchèrent tous, sauf Derek à qui ils proposèrent un travail, ils avaient besoin d'un loup-garou et il trouvait qu'il avait l'âme d'un leader. De là, leur vie à tous changea du tout au tout.

\- **Fin du Flashback** -

« L'avion va bientôt atterrir à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, tous les passagers sont priés de… »

Derek remis les dog tags, qu'il avait gardé en main tout le trajet, autour de son cou, c'est maintenant que les vraies choses commençaient. Ça n'allait pas être facile, il allait falloir se battre, mais il était là pour ça et il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

* * *

Voilààààààà !

Ne me frappez pas ! Vous devez être en train de vous dire que ce n'est pas possible que ça se finisse comme ça et non ça ne se finira pas comme ça Ahah ! Je préférais vous donner plusieurs parties plutôt qu'un énorme bloque de mots imbuvable… Donc voilà, cet OS devient une fiction avec plusieurs chapitres (je ne sais pas encore combien, je verrai bien quand j'aurai fini de vous raconter tout ce que j'ai à vous dire).

J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et donner moi vos suppositions pour la suite aussi, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous pensez ! (Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une suite franchement réjouissante ni rien, mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut comme on dit).

À tout bientôt !


	3. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

**Disclaimer :** la série ainsi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (je les aurai un jour, je les aurai), la seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est ce que j'en ai fait !

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing et avertissement :** Sterek ! (Donc hxh, tous ceux qui n'aiment pas, peuvent s'en aller, cordialement, la direction).

**Infos :** il n'était pas vraiment présent dans le dernier chapitre, mais vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il en est pour notre pauvre petit lutin, Stiles ! Je vous le dis directement, on n'est toujours pas dans un monde tout beau tout rose, donc accrochez-vous bien. J'espère que cette troisième partie vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis et vos suppositions, à tout bientôt !

* * *

Il était neuf heures trente du matin lorsqu'un soldat vint toquer à la porte de la chambre de Derek, son ami Cornick, en plus d'avoir pensé au billet d'avion, lui avait même réservé une chambre dans un hôtel. Certes, ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, mais c'était toujours mieux que les lits sur lesquels on les faisait dormir dans les bases militaires ! De toute façon, il préférait ce petit hôtel plutôt qu'un énorme palace, en plus d'être plus discret, c'était plus à son image, il détestait ce genre d'endroit bien trop chic et prétentieux pour lui.

\- Monsieur ?

Le loup grommela et sortit enfin de sa couverture, ce n'était vraiment pas simple de s'habituer au décalage horaire, surtout qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la semaine… il n'aurait pas dit non pour quelques heures de repos de plus. Il enfila un t-shirt et s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit au moment où le soldat s'apprêtait à toquer une nouvelle fois. C'était un jeune garçon, très petit par rapport à Derek, plutôt gringalet… il devait s'agir d'une nouvelle recrue.

\- Désolé de vous déranger monsieur, mais vous êtes demandé auprès de monsieur Sylar, il aimerait bien vous parler, et ce, le plus vite possible.

\- D'accord, vous pouvez arrêter le garde-à-vous, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Très bien monsieur, je vous attends.

Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, il enfila son équipement et ramassa toutes ses affaires avant de les enfourner dans son sac et le refermer. Il était content de voir qu'il y avait des recrues sur place, ça signifiait que les gens sur place ne faisaient pas partie d'une équipe spéciale de la DAS et que seuls lui et une ou deux personnes connaissaient la vraie raison de leur présence ici. Ça voulait également dire qu'il avait pris des gens peu expérimentés et qu'il pourrait facilement s'en sortir et tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Scott.

Il sortit ensuite et suivit le jeune blond qui le guida jusqu'au 4x4 qui les attendait devant l'hôtel, personne ne parla durant le trajet et ils arrivèrent après 4 heures de voyage. La personne qui était venue le chercher avait dû partir très tôt pour arriver devant sa porte dès le matin… À peine arrivé, on lui montra sa chambre – qui heureusement, n'était pas avec les autres, on lui avait gardé un coin « privé » - et on lui demanda de se rendre ensuite près de ce fameux Sylar.

\- On m'a dit que vous me cherchiez monsieur, agent spécial George Thomas, cinquième rang.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Vous êtes qui vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Le vieux Sylar était un commandant de septième rang, il était assez vieux et il était la caricature même du soldat de la vieille école. Des cheveux gris tirant vers le blanc, un cigare à moitié éteint sur le bout des lèvres, un œil qui semblait mort et une démarche bancale – probablement des cicatrices de combat.

\- Je suis l'agent spécial envoyé par la DAS pour vous aider dans votre… problème, monsieur.

Il tira son cigare et le posa sur le coin de la table où il était en train d'examiner une carte, il s'approcha de Derek en boitant et l'examina de la tête aux pieds avec son œil encore valide. Après avoir fait ça, il reprit son cigare et ramassa sa canne qu'il avait laissée un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre.

\- Où est Hale ? J'attends un D. Hale, agent spécial de quatrième rang. On peut me dire pourquoi j'ai votre tronche de merlan frit en face de moi au lieu de la sienne ?!

\- L'agent Hale est déjà arrivé il y a quelques jours, monsieur.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ça ? Hein, Thomas.

En disant cette phrase, le vieux s'était approché à quelques centimètres du visage du loup, voulant probablement se montrer autoritaire. Le brun eut la nausée rien qu'en sentant l'haleine fétide de l'homme qui ne semblait plus avoir croisé une brosse à dents depuis plusieurs années vu l'état de celles-ci. Mais il resta stoïque, il ne fallait surtout pas flancher devant ce genre de pseudo despote, ça leur faisait bien trop plaisir.

\- Personne n'était au courant pour dire vrai. L'agent Hale à préférer faire cavalier seul pour régler cette affaire simplement parce qu'il en a fait une affaire personnelle, il connaissait le chef du groupe ennemi et il pensait pouvoir le convaincre, mais il s'est trompé. Depuis qu'il est entré en contact avec l'ennemi, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui, c'est pour ça que l'on m'a envoyé.

\- Et ils étaient obligés d'envoyer un soldat de cinquième rang ? Vous n'aviez pas autre chose à faire ailleurs, de plus important ?

\- Étant donné que cette opération est devenue une double mission, extermination et sauvetage, ils ont préféré envoyer un soldat plus expérimenté et plus apte à battre ce genre… d'ennemis, monsieur.

Le vieux grinça des dents et se recula un peu pour être plus loin de l'agitation, il fit signe ensuite à Derek de le rejoindre, plus il le regardait et moins le loup appréciait cet homme. Il lui faisait penser à une espèce de vieux pervers sexiste qui adorait détruire tous ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui, ça lui donnait envie de lui régler son compte directement. Mais il devait prendre sur lui et ne rien dire, c'est la première chose qu'on apprenait à l'armée…

\- Écoute-moi bien Thomas, je n'aime pas les petits jeunes dans ton genre qui ont réponse à tout et qui se croient au-dessus des autres tout simplement parce qu'ils ont joué à touche pipi avec les grands patrons. Agent spécial ou pas, tu n'es rien du tout ici, alors tu écouteras ce que te dirai et tu feras ce que je voudrai que tu fasses.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- À part toi, moi et l'équipe de pistage, c'est-à-dire cinq soldats et nous, personne n'est au courant de notre présence ici. Tous les autres pensent que l'on va supprimer un groupe terroriste qui menace toute l'Europe de l'Ouest, et pas ce que vous savez. Donc pas un mot, clair ?

C'était bien ce que le loup pensait, l'armée avait envoyé des soldats, mais sans rien leur dire à propos de leur mission et de la raison pour laquelle on les avait envoyés si loin. Ça tombait bien, car ça diminuait les risques qu'il se fasse repérer et ça voulait également dire qu'il serait le seul sur place et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Par contre, ça l'étonnait que l'armée n'ait pas mis plus de soldats expérimentés sur le coup, leur ennemi était tout de même très puissant, c'était étrange… auraient-ils sous-estimé les forces de la meute qu'ils devaient éliminer ?

\- Très clair monsieur.

\- Magnifique Thomas ! Réunion dans mon bureau dans deux heures, maintenant que vous êtes enfin arrivé, on va enfin pouvoir passer à l'action.

\- **8 jours plus tard, Washington DC** -

\- Passez-moi votre supérieur !... Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas ?! Ça fait des jours que je téléphone en espérant qu'on me réponde et à chaque fois on me passe une personne différente, mais personne ne répond jamais à ma question… Mais je m'en moque que ce genre d'informations soient confidentielles madame, « même si on était mariés, je n'aurais pas le droit de savoir » je sais, on ne l'est pas et je veux quand même qu'on me le dise de toute façon. Où est-il ?...

Stiles lança un coussin à travers la pièce et celui-ci termina sa course en faisant tomber la petite lampe posée sur le bureau qui se brisa en mille morceaux dans toute la chambre. Il rumina encore un peu et commença à ramasser les plus gros morceaux pour les mettre dans la corbeille tout en continuant de s'énerver contre la pauvre femme au téléphone qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'esquiver vous savez, je continuerai de sonner tous les jours et je le ferai jusqu'à tant qu'on me réponde, alors vous feriez peut-être mieux de me répondre tout de suite, pour le bien de tous… Je ne sais plus quoi vous dire à force, écoutez-moi Monica, Mauricette, Lucie ou je ne sais pas quoi… Beth, c'est joli Beth, enchanté. S'il vous plait, pendant deux petites secondes imaginez que vous étiez à ma place et que c'était votre mari qui était parti et que vous ne saviez pas où il est, vous aussi vous seriez morte d'inquiétude ! Alors, je vous en prie, dites-moi où est Derek… Non attendez Beth, ne raccrocher p- … Salope.

L'humain raccrocha à son tour d'un air rageur et lança le téléphone sur le lit puis traversa la pièce pour se rendre à la salle de bain en oubliant qu'il y avait des petits bouts de verre un peu partout… à peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il s'entailla le pied ! Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors là, pas du tout son jour !

Il continua son chemin avec une seule jambe tout en essayant de ne pas se blesser une deuxième fois, il ne manquerait plus que ça, mais heureusement il arriva dans le couloir sans trop de dégâts ! Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il désinfecta la plaie, qui était malheureusement plus grande que ce qu'il pensait et enfila un bandage tout autour de son pied en espérant que ça suffirait pour guérir.

Il se releva et tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir, il s'arrêta net devant cette image… il se dégoutait. Il avait le teint d'un zombie, ses vêtements étaient crasseux et il avait une vieille barbe qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Depuis que Derek était parti, il n'avait plus respiré l'air extérieur, déjà sortir de la chambre était un exploit, mais alors sortir de la maison, c'était bien trop lui demander ! Il ne savait pas depuis quand il n'avait plus pris de douche, mais vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait, ça devait déjà faire trop longtemps et son dernier repas remontait à trop loin pour qu'il s'en souvienne ! Il n'était plus qu'une loque…

\- Regarde-toi… Derek serait fier de toi, à te voir te morfondre comme un pauvre type et attendre que la mort arrive… Tu jouais le gars qui savait vivre sans lui, mais quand il n'est plus là, tu n'es plus rien, bravo Stiles ! Bravo… tsss, je suis ridicule.

Il jeta ensuite un regard à la douche et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il se rappelait de l'histoire de cette douche comme si c'était hier. Il voulait absolument une douche à l'italienne avec de la faïence dans les tons taupe et doré, mais Derek ne voulait pas et comme d'habitude, lorsque Derek disait non, c'était non… Seulement, il avait attendu qu'il parte pour une petite formation pour se charger du problème, il voulait cette foutue douche alors il l'aurait à point c'est tout. Lorsque le loup était rentré, Stiles lui avait montré tous les avantages d'une douche aussi spacieuse lorsqu'on était aussi excité qu'eux deux ! Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour le convaincre.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, ce n'était pas en restant en position fœtale dans le fond de son lit à longueur de temps qu'il allait aller mieux, ça n'allait pas non plus faire revenir Derek plus vite. Se morfondre ne pouvait rien apporter de bon, il n'était pas ce genre de personne, Stiles était un garçon qui était combattif, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre de sitôt ! Il avait pris sa décision, il allait reprendre sa vie en main et quand Derek serait enfin de retour, il pourra voir qu'il n'avait pas laissé derrière lui qu'une loque impossible de se débrouiller toute seule.

Il allait lui montrer au vieux loup grincheux ce que c'était vraiment le caractère de Stiles et lorsqu'il montrera enfin le bout de son nez, il allait avoir droit à un énorme coup de pied au cul ! Ça ne se faisait pas de partir sans dire au revoir.

\- **Flashback** -

(7 ans plus tôt, Beacon Hills)

Stiles regardait le cadre sur le coin de son bureau tout en se disant qu'il aurait aimé avoir plus de photo de lui avec son père, il en avait toujours plus qu'avec sa mère, mais ça restait toujours trop peu. Il venait de finir d'emballer ces dernières affaires et de les mettre dans un carton, en terminant par la plaque avec le nom de son père, celle qu'il y avait sur son bureau.

\- Oh Stiles, je ne savais pas que tu étais là… mais tu tombes bien il fallait que je te parle, ça va ? Enfin non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire excuse-moi, je voulais juste te demander… tu vas bien ? Non plus… Ohlala pardon.

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu devant le côté maladroit du nouveau shérif, on a l'impression qu'il voulait toujours faire le bien dans toutes les situations et qu'il voyait le bien en tout le monde. C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait été choisi et Stiles était content que ça soit lui qui ait eu la place et pas un autre, Parrish était vraiment un chic type, c'était plus un ami qu'autre chose pour lui.

\- T'inquiète pas Jordan, y'a rien de mal à demander Ahah… et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'aurais pu me charger de t'apporter ça tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de revenir, ça ne me dérangeait pas, vraiment.

\- J'avais envie de vider mon bureau moi-même et de récupérer mes affaires et les derniers trucs de mon père, mais je pense que c'est bon, au pire si j'ai oublié un truc, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire. Et en plus, je devais te parler aussi donc ça tombe bien !

-Tu es sûr que tu veux quitter ton poste ? Tu faisais bien ton boulot, personne n'a jamais trouvé à se plaindre. Et puis, si tu veux du temps pour toi, je comprends complètement, tu n'as qu'à prendre le nombre de semaines qu'il te faudra et tu pourras rependre ta place quand tu voudras. Ton bureau restera à toi.

\- C'est gentil, mais non merci… pour être totalement honnête, je détestais ce boulot et je détestais encore plus la sensation d'avoir eu le poste seulement parce que j'étais le fils du shérif. Je sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien pour me remplacer qui fera le boulot aussi bien que moi si pas mieux !

Stiles se leva de sa chaise avant de remettre celle-ci en dessous de son bureau, il avait beau détester ce qu'il faisait et la raison pour laquelle il était devenu policier, ce petit bureau en bois allait lui manquer, ses collègues allaient lui manquer, Jordan allait lui manquer… Mais bon, il était temps de changer d'air et ils avaient décidé avec Derek de partir et il en était très content, donc il n'allait plus faire marche arrière simplement pour des souvenirs.

\- Je comprends, de toute façon je suppose que tu trouveras un autre boulot à Washington… Derek m'a dit que vous partiez, c'est définitif ?...

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, pour le moment cette ville nous as fait tous les deux trop souffrir et on a vraiment envie d'aller voir ailleurs, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais, peut-être qu'on reviendra un jour ici. Mais pas tout de suite, ça c'est sûr.

\- Stiles, je voulais te dire, je… Tu m'en veux ?

\- Pourquoi je pourrais t'en vouloir ?

\- Et bien, parce que j'ai pris la place de ton père… je n'ai rien demandé tu sais, j'ai été élu au poste, mais je peux te promettre que je n'ai pas demandé pour avoir la place !

\- Parrish, je suis content pour toi, arrête de penser que je pourrais t'en vouloir pour si peu, je préfère que ça toi plutôt qu'un autre parce que t'es vraiment un gars bien et je sais que tu aimes ce boulot plus que n'importe qui, t'es parfait pour le poste. Mon père est mort, ça ne sert à rien de lui garder une place, c'est triste à dire je sais, mais l'important ce n'est pas comment tu es arrivé là… tu y es parce que tu as les compétences, pas autre chose.

\- Merci. J'avais l'impression de voler la place de ton père, je sais que c'est ma place maintenant et plus la sienne, mais ça sera toujours un peu sa place ici… Et puis, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais donc je voulais être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de mal entre nous, je trouvais ça tellement idiot qu'il y ait un malentendu avant ton départ.

\- C'est justement ça dont je voulais te parler… ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, tu le sais j'espère ?

L'humain pensait à l'incident qui avait eu lieu au début du mois où quelqu'un avait laissé un mot sur la porte du bureau du nouveau du shérif en sachant pertinemment que tout le monde le verrait, même Stiles, qui s'était senti encore plus blessé que Parrish. Quelqu'un avait simplement noté « Le cadavre est froid, mais la place était encore chaude »… probablement un jaloux qui aurait bien voulu récupérer la place.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il faut vraiment être idiot de toute façon pour faire une chose pareille donc ça ne m'a pas fait de mal, si celui qui a fait ça voulait que je démissionne ou je ne sais quoi, ce n'est pas gagné. Je défendrai ce que ton père m'a laissé, compte sur moi.

Un agent débarqua ensuite pour prévenir le shérif que quelqu'un l'attendait dans son bureau, il salua donc Stiles et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'allait plus revoir l'humain avant un long moment. Il se retourna et pris Stiles dans ses bras, c'était tellement peu de choses quand on y pensait, Parrish ne savait pas comment lui dire au revoir et pourtant il était obligé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas Stiles, on aurait dû être plus prudent et faire un peu plus attention aux autres… si seulement j'avais pu voir ce qu'il se passait, on n'en serait pas là, ton père aurait toujours sa place et il-

\- Avec des 'si', on pourrait refaire le monde. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute de personne !

\- Tu vas me manquer Stiles…

\- Toi aussi, mais on ne se dit pas adieu hein, on se recroisera, j'en suis sûr !

Jordan lâcha enfin le plus jeune en se disant que c'était le genre de phrase que l'on disait lorsqu'on ne reverrait plus jamais la personne… Stiles, lui, réalisait seulement que ça allait être plus dur que ce qu'il ne pensait de partir de cette ville, même s'il laissait tous des mauvais souvenirs derrière lui, il en laissait également de très bons.

Parrish rentra enfin dans son bureau alors que Stiles sortait du bâtiment pour rentre chez lui et le shérif ne s'attendait pas à voir cette personne-là en face de lui, surtout après avoir quitté l'humain deux minutes auparavant. Il resta silencieux en regardant le loup qui était de dos et qui regardait par la fenêtre, il était probablement en train de voir Stiles partir dans sa vieille voiture pour l'une des dernières fois où il allait la conduire !

\- Derek !

\- Ah, Jordan ! Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer ici, surtout que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait Stiles dans les parages, mais bon il ne m'a pas vu donc ce n'est pas grave… Ça pourra rester entre nous.

\- **fin du flashback** -

Stiles remit ses lunettes de soleil correctement avant de vérifier l'heure qu'il était sur son téléphone, il était un peu plus de midi et donc, l'heure parfaite pour un vrai déjeuner de chez Francky ! Il y allait tous les jours ou quasiment depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais avec le départ de Derek, il n'y avait plus mis les pieds… il fallait qu'il corrige cette erreur au plus vite.

Il décida d'y aller à pied comme il faisait vraiment beau, c'était l'occasion d'en profiter, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus vu la couleur du soleil depuis longtemps. En plus, il détestait conduire la voiture que Derek lui avait offerte, elle était bien trop grosse et luxueuse pour lui, sa vieille Jeep lui manquait à chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur le volant de la nouvelle.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva enfin à son refuge et en entrant, il eut l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était plus venu, mais ça lui faisait du bien de revoir ces longues banquettes rouges et ces tabourets en cuir de la même couleur. Et ça sentait si bon !

\- Stiles ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé tomber et que t'étais parti te dorer la pilule dans un endroit paradisiaque et sans me le dire en plus ! Non mais je plaisante, je m'inquiétais vraiment pour toi tu sais, dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Bonjour Rachel, oui ce sera la même chose que d'habitude, c'est gentil de me demander Ahah !

\- Je vois, il faut soudoyer monsieur avec de la nourriture pour qu'il parle, très bien.

Elle se tourna vers la cuisine après avoir posé des couverts et un énorme chocolat chaud devant un tabouret en faisant un clin d'œil au plus jeune, le café, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc, elle le savait bien. Pendant qu'elle passait la commande de Stiles, deux autres serveuses et un serveur étaient venus le saluer et s'assurer que tout allait bien étant donné qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu depuis un moment et que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Et voilà le plat de monsieur ! J'ai demandé une part plus grosse rien que pour toi mon petit loup parce que je t'aime et que j'ai l'impression que tu as la peau sur les os. Donc maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu arrêtes de venir pendant plus d'une semaine… Et ne me dis pas que tout va bien et qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, tu peux leur faire croire à eux, mais pas à moi.

\- Rachel ! On te demande à la table douze, bouge-toi !

\- Ouais, bah dis leur que je suis en pause là !

\- T'es au courant que les pauses c'est vingt minutes ou pas ?

\- Vas plutôt voir à la table douze si j'y suis…

L'humain se contenta de les observer se disputer tout en mangeant, ça le faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose, Rachel avait toujours eu un sale caractère et ça ne risquait pas de changer. Tous les gens qui travaillaient dans ce restaurant étaient un peu devenus ses amis avec le temps, mais Rachel était même devenue plus que ça, ils avaient tout de suite accroché l'un avec l'autre et il était vraiment content de la retrouver. Rien ne valait la bonne humeur de son amie et un bon plat de chez Francky pour se sentir mieux.

\- Bon alors, tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé ou je dois te torturer ?!

\- Torture-moi, on en meurt tous les deux d'envie Ahah ! En fait, c'est juste que… Derek est parti…

\- Comment ça, Derek est parti ? Ne me dis pas que ce p'tit bâtard s'est barré avec un autre gars ou une meuf ! Il t'a pas trompé quand même, ne me dis pas ça… Parce que je te promets que dans la seconde je retrouve ce petit chien et je lui fais sa fête, je suis sérieuse.

\- Mais non, rien avoir ! Derek est un garçon fidèle arrête de dire ça, il est parti en mission mais il est parti sans me dire au revoir… j'ai essayé de téléphoner au centre d'information de l'armée, mais personne ne veut me répondre parce que « ce genre d'informations est confidentielle ». Donc je ne sais pas où il est ni ce qu'il est en train de faire et encore moins quand il reviendra…

\- Ça ne se fait pas de partir comme ça, je lui expliquerai ma façon de penser à ton homme quand il sera de retour. Mais je ne comprends pas-

\- Rachel, ta pause est finie depuis presque une heure ! Les gens de la table 6 et 8 attendent leur commande, bouge un peu tes fesses.

\- Tu n'as pas vu que j'étais occupé là ? Tu ne sais pas les servir toi-même ?!

\- J'ai fini mon service et ce sont tes tables !

\- Pff, bon excuse-moi Stiles, mais le devoir m'appelle ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas hein, on va en reparler dès que j'aurai le temps !

Stiles regarda la jeune brune partir en bougonnant vers la cuisine et il perdit le tout petit sourire qu'il avait réussi à gagner en lui parlant. Le doute était en train de s'immiscer en lui et il avait l'impression que son estomac était en train d'être secoué dans tous les sens, il recula son assiette où il restait la moitié son repas et s'apprêta à partir.

Derek avait toujours était fidèle… Derek était fidèle… enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, avant. Et si tous ces moments où il l'avait pensé en mission, en train de risquer sa vie pour sauver celles d'inconnus, il s'était totalement trompé et en fait le loup avait une double vie. Il avait peut-être un amant, autre part, ou peut-être même plus d'un qui sait ! Et si cette histoire de mission n'était qu'un énorme mensonge en fin de compte ?! Il avait peut-être inventé toute cette histoire pour aller rejoindre une autre personne et vivre le reste de sa vie avec elle… ça lui donnait la nausée.

Il venait de remettre sa veste et était à peine sorti qu'une fille l'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, blonde et petite, plutôt jolie… vu la personne à côté d'elle et le nombre de sacs qu'elles avaient dans les mains, ça ressemblait vraiment à la journée shoping entre copines.

\- Stiles, c'est toi ?

\- Heum oui…

\- Je suis vraiment fan de toi et de tes vidéos ! On peut faire une photo avec toi s'il te plait ?

\- Merci et oui, ça ne me dérange pas Ahah…

La photo se transforma en mini séance de selfie étant donné qu'elle voulait être parfaite sur la photo avec l'un des plus gros YouTubeur américain. Elle allait probablement la mettre sur tous ses réseaux sociaux et l'envoyer à toutes ses amies pour leur montrer la chance qu'elle avait eue contrairement aux autres… Bref. Elle lui demanda ensuite pourquoi il n'avait plus rien posté pendant plus d'une semaine et il esquiva la question, après qu'elle l'ait serré dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle lui rendit enfin sa liberté.

Il adorait sa communauté, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se disait qu'il était vraiment fier d'avoir autant de personnes qui le suivaient. Il ne faisait rien d'incroyable pourtant, quelques vidéos où ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais ça semblait plaire aux gens et il aimait faire l'idiot devant sa caméra, surtout s'il pouvait faire rire quelqu'un en faisant ça.

Mais ce petit échange n'avait pas réussi à lui remonter le moral, il voulait rentrer chez lui pour se morfondre à nouveau, il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert une facette de Derek qui était en train de le détruire… Pour aller plus vite, il décida de passer par le parc qui traversait la ville et qui tombait à deux rues de chez lui, il passait souvent par-là, surtout qu'il y faisait tout le temps très calme.

Après dix minutes de marche, alors qu'il s'était senti bien seul jusque-là, il se trouva en face d'un homme qui se tenait au milieu du passage, à quelques mètres de lui. Il préféra continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était, mais une autre personne sortie de nulle part, arriva derrière lui et lui colla un mouchoir avec une odeur horrible sous le nez.

\- Stiles, laisse-toi faire, on ne va pas te faire de mal.

Il ne sentait plus aucun de ces membres et sa vue devenait vraiment trouble… Mais il voulait s'accrocher, il voulait voir le visage de ce type. Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr et même si la réflexion était tout sauf rassurante, il était persuadé que c'était la voix de quelqu'un de bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

Alors, qui s'attendait à ça ? Retournement de situation tout ça (et petit flashback, ça parait un peu inutile par rapport à l'histoire principale, mais comme je vous l'avais dit, je situe le contexte petit à petit et donc je vous raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant en plus de ce qu'il se passe actuellement) !

J'ai oublié de vous le dire avant, mais je laisse des références à d'autres séries, des vidéos, films, etc. Je vous défie de les trouver, il y en a des plus évidentes que d'autres, mais elles sont toutes un peu bêtes Ahah ! Dites-moi ça dans les reviews (et je vous les donnerai toutes à la fin de l'histoire pour que vous ne restiez pas dans le vide).


	4. Qui seront les survivants ?

**Disclaimer :** la série ainsi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (je les aurai un jour, je les aurai), la seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est ce que j'en ai fait !

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing et avertissement :** Sterek ! (Donc hxh, tous ceux qui n'aiment pas, peuvent s'en aller, cordialement, la direction).

**Infos :** dans ce chapitre, y'a un petit truc étrange et comme je ne suis pas sûr d'être très clair, je préfère l'expliquer ici… j'ai mis « reprise du flashback » parce que c'est celui du chapitre précédent qui continue, tout simplement (en sachant qu'on s'était arrêté au moment où Derek et Jordan commençaient à parler) !

Vous allez enfin savoir comment ça va se passer pour la mission de Derek, mais aussi savoir ce qu'il en est pour le petit lutin, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ça me ferait plus que plaisir de connaitre votre avis, vos réactions et tout ce que vous en avez pensé, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt les petits loups.

* * *

Stiles se retourna dans son lit en donnant un coup de pied dans ses couvertures, il se réveilla en sursaut, plein de sueur, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un cauchemar plus vrai que nature. Il se recoucha en boule de son côté et serra l'oreiller de Derek entre ses bras, mais il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il ne sentit pas le parfum de son compagnon. Son lit ne sentait pas comme le loup, pas comme il l'aimait, certes, il sentait la lessive, mais rien de plus… Ce n'était pas son lit et pas sa chambre non plus d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Et si ce qu'il avait vécu était réel et non pas un rêve ?

Il se leva et il sentit ses jambes trembler, l'humain avait l'impression d'avoir bu beaucoup trop, il avait mal au crâne et avait du mal à marcher correctement, tout ça en plus de la nausée. Il avança comme il pouvait jusqu'à la grande fenêtre et tira sur les rideaux pour découvrir où il était, après s'être habitué à la lumière du soleil qui était venue lui brûler les yeux, il découvrit, non pas une rue ou alors un jardin, mais une forêt. Simplement une forêt qui semblait s'étendre à des kilomètres à l'arrière de la maison… s'il s'agissait bien d'une maison !

Le jeune brun jeta enfin un regard à ses vêtements et réalisa qu'il ne portait pas les même que quand on l'avait emmené et il avait même l'impression qu'on lui avait fait prendre une douche. Quel genre malade pouvait enlever quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui et ensuite le mettre dans une grande chambre, entièrement seul ?! Il était vraiment abonné aux gens avec de gros problèmes mentaux…

Il regarda un peu la chambre qui donnait l'impression d'être fraichement re-décorée, elle avait été nettoyée de fond en comble, les armoires étaient vides et il n'y avait aucune photo ou tableau, seules quelques boites en carton trainaient dans un coin de la chambre. Il se recula de la fenêtre pour rejoindre la porte et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'était pas verrouillée, il en profita pour sortir en faisant le moins de bruit possible… on ne sait jamais si la personne qui l'avait emmené trainait toujours dans les parages.

Toute la maison sentait la peinture fraiche, elle était entièrement meublée, mais elle était totalement impersonnelle, comme si elle avait été préparée pour qu'on vienne y habiter. L'autre chose étrange, c'était qu'il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait cette maison, la séparation des pièces, l'escalier, tout lui faisait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait…

Il attrapa le manche d'une lampe posé dans le couloir du premier étage et s'avança à pas de souris vers l'escalier, la porte vers l'extérieur était juste en face, lorsqu'il aurait descendu toutes les marches, il pourrait s'enfuir sans problèmes. Il n'y avait personne et toutes les portes semblaient ouvertes, malgré cela, il s'efforçait de se dire que ce n'était pas trop facile pour ne pas se porter malheur. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en bas, un grincement résonna lorsqu'il posa la main sur la porte et il pria pour que personne ne l'entende, mais en jetant un œil au sol, il réalisa que le bruit ne provenait pas de lui.

\- Si j'étais toi, je n'essayerais pas de sortir Stiles, je n'ai pas envie de te droguer à nouveau pour que tu restes calme…

Le plus jeune se retourna en sursaut avant de pointer la lampe d'un air menaçant – même si ça ne risquait pas de faire peur à qui que ce soit, l'important, c'était d'y croire. Son cœur battait bien trop vite et sa vue était vraiment trouble, il se sentait vraiment mal, comme s'il allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre, ça devait être un effet de la « drogue ».

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Personne ne répondit, mais une silhouette sortit de la cuisine en levant les bras au ciel pour montrer qu'il ne voulait de mal à personne. Mais l'humain resserra sa prise contre son arme, il connaissait cette personne, le visage avait un peu changé avec le temps, mais les traits étaient toujours les mêmes, c'en était même étonnant. Était-il devenu fou ? Peut-être que la drogue qu'on lui avait donnée le faisait complètement halluciner !

\- Mais putain… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est… toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Stiles, je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire du mal, mais je devais le faire… Je peux t'expliquer, tu dois juste me faire confiance. Tu pourrais poser cette lampe s'il te plait ?

\- T'approche pas, sérieux !

Comment l'humain pouvait-il faire confiance à cette personne qui l'avait kidnappé pour le séquestrer on ne sait où ?! Est-ce qu'il s'agissait bien de Parrish ou était-ce une illusion ?... Jordan… pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

\- **Reprise du flashback** -

(7 ans plus tôt, Beacon Hills)

\- Ah, Jordan ! Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer ici, surtout que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait Stiles dans les parages, mais bon il ne m'a pas vu donc ce n'est pas grave… Ça pourra rester entre nous.

\- Oui, je ne savais pas non plus qu'il était venu chercher ses affaires avant de le croiser, mais je suis content de l'avoir vu avant que vous partiez… Bref, j'imagine que tu as lu tous mes dossiers pour pouvoir supprimer les données ?

Le loup tendit un dossier beige en hochant légèrement la tête de haut en bas, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie du nouveau shérif avant de débarquer à Beacon Hills, Derek s'était contenté de rendre service et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses histoires. Des problèmes et des secrets, il en avait assez sans que quelqu'un ne vienne en rajouter et il n'était pas de nature curieuse de toute façon, tout était plus facile quand tout le monde s'occupait de ses propres affaires.

\- J'ai tout supprimé, le casier et les données reliées à ce… gars.

\- Ce gars Derek, c'est moi.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas, tu n'as pas à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je t'assure. Si je sais comment supprimer un casier judiciaire, ce n'est certainement pas parce que je suis un saint et pour ce qui est des données de la morgue, je préfère ne même pas en parler.

\- Non, vraiment, je tiens à t'expliquer…

Derek prit place sur le siège de l'autre côté du bureau et regarda la photo que le shérif venait de détacher du dossier qu'il lui avait donné. C'est vrai que cette photo l'avait perturbé quand il s'était occupé de tout rassembler pour supprimer comme on lui avait demandé, si on regardait la date, Parrish n'aurait pas dû avoir cette tête-là, il n'aurait même pas dû être né en fait… Et pourtant, son visage n'avait que très peu changé depuis ces nombreuses années !

\- À l'époque, j'étais qu'un gamin, un adolescent, je sais que c'est dur à croire vu l'âge qu'on me donne aujourd'hui, mais je ne vieillis pas comme tout le monde… À ce moment-là, j'avais encore ma famille et c'est cette année-là justement que je suis mort.

\- Que tu es mort… dans cette ville, tout le monde à la vilaine habitude de revenir d'entre les morts, mais tu es quand même le seul qui l'a fait plusieurs fois.

\- J'étais dans une famille plus que croyante et lorsque ma mère a appris mon homosexualité, ça s'est très mal passé… à l'époque, on pensait encore que c'était une maladie qui pouvait se guérir, que c'était un dysfonctionnement, un problème au cerveau. Alors, elle a tout donné pour faire de moi un hétéro, un garçon comme les autres et en fin de compte, ça n'a servi à rien et c'est là que je suis tombé encore plus bas.

Le loup se sentit vraiment mal pour lui, il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un garçon qui avait vécu la même chose que Stiles et encore, de façon beaucoup plus dramatique. À chaque fois qu'il pensait aux gens autour de lui pour qui sortir du placard avait été plus qu'une épreuve, il se demandait comment ça se serait passé avec sa famille.

\- J'avais l'impression d'être dans un néant ! Ma mère m'a demandé de partir parce qu'elle préférait ne pas avoir de fils qu'avoir un fils gay, le garçon avec qui j'étais et dont j'étais réellement amoureux ne m'a plus parlé du jour au lendemain et j'ai découvert qu'il avait décidé de passer à autre chose en le surprenant avec un autre garçon, je n'allais plus en cours, je n'avais pas de boulot… j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Pour moi, il ne me restait plus qu'une solution, j'ai décidé de me suicider et j'ai… j'ai sauté d'un pont.

\- C'est horrible.

\- Ce n'était pas le pire… quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était un rêve, mais pas du tout, et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que Dieu avait décidé de me punir pour ce que j'étais et m'avait interdit de mourir pour que je continue de souffrir encore et encore. Je suis parti, je me suis enfui et ils ont enterré un cercueil vide, mais je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer que je n'avais aucune séquelle après m'être fait faucher par un camion qui roulait à plus de cent kilomètres par heure…

\- Tu ne savais pas encore ce que tu étais donc forcément se réveiller après une chose pareille ça n'a pas dû être facile. Mais je ne comprends pas d'où vient ton cassier alors…

\- Je n'avais plus rien et je ne pouvais pas mourir… j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour vivre un peu partout, je volais pour manger, je cambriolais des maisons pour dormir au chaud, j'ai fait tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'au moment où j'ai rencontré Gérald Harries. Ce vieux fou m'a donné un travail et un logement alors que j'avais essayé de voler son magasin et de dormir dans sa maison, mais c'est grâce à lui si je suis revenu sur le droit chemin. Après quelques années, le cancer a eu raison de lui et j'ai préféré quitter la ville et c'est ainsi que j'ai atterri ici, à Beacon Hills.

\- Et là, tu t'es servi de ta nouvelle identité, tu as rencontré le père de Stiles et tu es rentré dans la police, de là, la nouvelle vie de Jordan Parrish a commencé, je connais la suite…

\- Je suis censé avoir le double de ton âge et être mort, mais ce que je suis m'empêche de vieillir comme toi Derek. Mais Bobby, ce garçon que j'étais il y a longtemps et qui a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, lui, il est bel et bien mort. Je ne suis plus cette personne-là et j'espère que tu me comprends, je compte sur toi pour garder ça secret, tu es le seul au courant.

\- Peu importe ton prénom, Bobby, Jordan ou peu importe, tu resteras le même pour moi et tu peux me faire confiance pour garder ça pour moi, je ne le dirai même pas à Stiles. On a tous un passé, le tient est peut-être un peu plus grand que les autres et aussi plus difficile à expliquer, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas essayer de l'oublier et avancer, je sais de quoi je parle…

\- Merci beaucoup Derek, vraiment, merci pour tout. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour payer ma dette et te rendre la pareille, tu n'auras qu'à me demander et je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me sois redevable, mais peut-être un jour, qui sait !

Le loup se leva et salua le shérif, il n'était pas aussi proche de lui que Stiles, mais il était content de l'avoir aidé, il avait au moins pu faire ça avant son départ et ça le changeait de ses habitudes. Maintenant que le passé du phénix* avait été effacé, il allait enfin pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases et c'est ce qu'il allait faire aussi, alors, il le comprenait mieux que personne.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles avait eu le temps de retourner dans leur appartement, il devait encore terminer les cartons avant son départ prévu pour le lendemain. Ensuite, il devait aller rendre sa voiture puisque Derek l'avait convaincu de l'abandonner à Beacon Hills et c'est vrai qu'elle devenait difficile à conduire, mais c'était plus qu'une voiture, alors ça risquait d'être vraiment compliqué de la laisser.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'immeuble, il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à leur étage et vu que la porte n'était plus fermée à clé, le loup avait dû rentrer de ces dernières courses. Mais en entrant dans le loft, il tomba sur Scott qui l'attendait dans le salon, il semblait totalement déboussolé et aussi très nerveux. L'alpha et Stiles s'étaient promis de se revoir très souvent, peu importe l'endroit, l'un serait dans le sud de la Californie, là où il était parti avec sa meute et l'autre serait à Washington, mais il ferait tout pour ne pas se perdre de vue. En plus, ils s'étaient déjà dit au revoir étant donné que Scott devait rentrer il y a deux jours, c'était donc encore plus étrange de le voir ici.

\- Scott, tu n'es pas reparti avec Liam et les autres tout compte fait ?

\- Stiles… On ne repart pas, enfin si, mais… Je ne pouvais pas partir sans toi, t'es mon frère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin, on a dit qu'on se reverrait, ce n'est pas parce que je déménage qu'on ne va plus jamais se voir !

Le loup se leva d'un coup sec et ramassa son sac qu'il l'avait laissé au coin de la table basse, il avait l'air agité, contrarier même, mais pourquoi, personne ne le savait… L'humain connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami pour savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas et vu la tête qu'il faisait, ça devait vraiment être quelque chose de très important.

\- Non, mais tu ne comprends pas ! On ne repart pas là où tu penses, Argent m'a proposé de partir avec lui et après en avoir parlé aux autres, on a décidé de le suivre…

\- Mais le suivre où ? Pour faire quoi ?

\- Le bien, pour une fois. On part en Europe avec lui, on s'occupera d'éliminer toutes les créatures qui posent problème de ce côté-là, vient avec nous Stiles, tu n'as rien à perdre ! Tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais voyager en plus, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour découvrir de nouveaux endroits.

L'humain posa son carton et resta bouche-bé devant celui qu'il pensait être son frère, l'alpha avait dû perdre la tête, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comment pouvait-il avoir des idées pareilles, comment pouvait-il emporter toute sa meute dans cette aventure ?

\- Mais t'es débile ou quoi Scott ?! Tu t'es pris pour Superman ou je ne sais pas quoi ? Redescends un peu sur terre ! Tu veux que je te rappelle tout le mal que ça nous a donné de vouloir jouer aux justiciers ?! Mon père est mort parce qu'on s'est crus plus forts que ce qu'on pensait, Allison est morte parce qu'on a voulu sauver le monde…

\- Pas le monde, on voulait te sauver toi en priorité. Peut-être que c'est ta faute et que tu traines la mort avec toi après tout.

\- Je te demande pardon… je… quoi ?!

Il se sentait affreusement coupable de tout ce qu'il était arrivé pour lui et pour tous les membres de la meute et son meilleur ami n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter que rien n'était sa faute. Et maintenant, il lui disait totalement le contraire ! Il pourrait très bien lui avoir menti pendant tout ce temps, faire l'hypocrite pour il ne savait quelle raison…

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je ne risque pas, non. Je suis le responsable de la mort d'Allison pour toi, c'est ça ? Tu peux me le dire hein si c'est vraiment ça que tu penses, je préfère que tu me le dises en face.

Rien. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du brun, alors c'était donc ça qu'il cachait depuis tout ce temps, c'était de la rancœur ! Leur relation n'était que mensonge depuis des mois et Scott espérait encore réparer les morceaux en partant en voyage à l'autre bout de monde pour aller sauver des vies et se donner bonne conscience.

\- Ca n'a rien avoir, oublie je te dis, c'est sorti sans que je réfléchisse. Viens avec nous Stiles…

\- Liam, Kira, Malia et tous les autres que t'emmènes avec toi, même s'ils sont d'accord pour te suivre dans tes conneries, si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, tu serais quand même le seul responsable, tu m'entends ?! C'est leur problème, mais moi, je ne viens pas avec toi…

Scott donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'une des chaises qui était à proximité et elle traversa la pièce avant de venir s'écraser contre le mur de l'entrée, elle passa à quelques centimètres du visage de l'humain, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne fallut qu'une petite seconde pour que le loup réalise son erreur, mais il était trop tard, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

\- Dégage, je veux plus te voir ici !

\- Stiles… Si tu décides de partir avec Derek et pas avec moi, ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras, c'est clair ?

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager !

\- **fin du flashback **-

\- Je m'approche de la zone, RAS dans le couloir central du premier étage.

Le cœur de Derek battait très vite, trop vite même, c'était l'étape la plus importante de son plan, dans tous les cas, tout serait fini pour lui ce soir, mais il espérait simplement que ce serait dans le bon sens. Il avait sept minutes pour agir, après ce délai, l'équipe avec qui il était en communication allait envoyer tous les soldats qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils débarquent, ou sinon ils allaient tout faire rater, c'est pour ça qu'il devait être rapide !

Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci, ils étaient tous là, même plus nombreux que lorsque Scott était parti. Le loup retira son oreillette et la jeta au sol avant de la broyer sous son pied, maintenant que la liaison était rompue, il n'avait plus que trois minutes, trois petites minutes pour convaincre l'alpha.

\- Scott, c'est m-

Derek ne put continuer alors que trois jeunes lycaons lui fonçaient dessus, il eut juste le temps d'esquiver le premier que les deux autres lui lançaient déjà des coups de griffes. Même s'il savait qu'il ne serait pas accueilli comme le frère prodigue, il ne se doutait pas qu'on lui réserverait cet accueil ! Malheureusement, cela signifiait que Scott avait préféré rester de son côté et que son plan était alors tombé à l'eau, il n'avait plus qu'une solution… fuir. Fuir la meute de Scott, fuir l'armée, fuir et partir, loin.

\- Arrêtez, laissez-le ! Alors, t'es vraiment assez con que pour venir tout seul ?

\- Et toi assez débile que pour croire que j'allais vraiment te la mettre à l'envers ?! Je tiens toujours mes promesses Scott, mais on a plus que deux minutes, ce qui se passera ensuite ne tient pas de moi… Une centaine de soldats attendent à l'extérieur et ils sont très bien armés pour réussir à vous mettre à terre, donc soit tu m'écoutes, soit tu fais ce que t'as prévu.

L'alpha se montra enfin, il avait l'air tellement différent de quand il l'avait vu la dernière fois… alors, c'était ça le nouveau Scott ? Ça faisait froid dans le dos ! À côté de lui, Liam – qui avait énormément changé aussi – trainait le corps sans vie d'un cadavre qui semblait être resté dans les flammes bien trop longtemps, ce n'était plus qu'une carcasse méconnaissable.

\- Ils ne me font pas peur. Et non, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point, j'ai juste appris à assurer mes arrières avec le temps, mais comme tu peux le voir, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé… je suis sûr que si l'on te brûlait, tu aurais la même tronche que ce pauvre gars ! Et maintenant ?

Derek retira une plaque de sa poche et l'enfila autour du cou du cadavre, c'était sa plaque, plus personne ne pourrait douter désormais qu'il était bel et bien mort. Sa montre lui indiqua qu'il leur restait une minute et trente secondes pour s'enfuir de ce bâtiment en ruine, après ça, il serait trop tard pour lui, Scott et toute sa meute. Il sortit un paquet de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le tendit à l'alpha avant de vérifier s'il avait toujours son propre billet dans la poche opposée.

\- Prends ces billets d'avion Scott, il devrait y en avoir assez pour tout le monde et même plus, j'avais prévu large et vu ta meute, encore heureux. Fuyez, partez vers le nord, ils pensent que vous continuez votre avancée vers le sud, si vous faites chemin inverse, ils seront pris de cours et ils n'auront pas l'occasion de vous suivre. En plus, je vous offrirai le plus de temps dont je serai capable, j'essaierai de les retarder, le temps qu'ils se remettent à votre recherche, vous serez déjà bien loin j'espère.

\- C'est louable de ta part, mais pourquoi des billets d'avion, hein ? Tu viens toi-même de dire qu'il nous suffisait d'aller vers le nord pour pouvoir les semer, alors pourquoi partir encore plus loin ?

\- Si vous restez en Europe, vous pourrez être tranquille un petit laps de temps, mais ça ne durera pas, peu importe où vous vous cacherez, ils vous retrouveront. Il faut aller là où il ne penserait jamais à chercher, je fais partie de l'armée, je sais où il faut aller pour qu'ils ne vous retrouvent pas. Ces billets sont des allers simples vers Beacon Hills, j'ai tout préparé pour vous là-bas, Stiles t'y attends !

\- Mais t'es vraiment pas croyable toi ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est en allant là-bas que ça va arranger les choses alors que c'est l'endroit d'où on vient ?! Et vu notre dernière conversation, je doute très fortement que Stiles soit en train de m'attendre, surtout là-bas…

\- Jusqu'à présent je ne t'ai pas menti et quand je te dis que c'est le meilleur endroit où disparaitre, je parle en connaissance de cause, donc fais ce que tu veux, mais tu connais mon avis. Une dernière chose, prends cette lettre… Maintenant, dégagez tous. Allez vers la sortie du sud-est, il y a peu de soldats, donc vous pourrez les battre facilement et vous ne vous ferez pas repérer.

\- C'est pour Stiles ?

\- Pour toi, tu dois la lire avant d'arriver. Il vous reste trente secondes, partez maintenant, allez !

Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, l'alpha ordonna à toute sa meute de faire ce que Derek venait de dire. Derek soupira longuement en regardant le cadavre carbonisé sur le sol, il ne savait pas encore si Scott allait faire tout ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, mais au moins il serait tous sain et sauf pour un petit moment, même Derek.

\- **Le lendemain** -

(Washington DC, base militaire centrale américaine)

\- Monsieur, on vient de recevoir un message du commandant Sylar responsable de la mission en France…

\- Et alors, ils ont fini ?

\- Pas exactement… Il m'a chargé de vous dire que l'ennemi avait réussi à prendre la fuite et que l'agent spécial Derek Hale avait été retrouvé mort sur le lieu de la bataille. Il vous présente ses plus plates excuses, monsieur, et demande ce qu'ils doivent faire.

Le quarantenaire donna un grand coup sur la table et se retourna vers le jeune soldat qui attendait patiemment au garde-à-vous tout en craignant de se prendre une droite d'un moment à l'autre. Le chef du DAS avait choisi Derek parce qu'il connaissait la meute, c'était son arme secrète et la réussite de son plan reposait sur le lien qui unissait le soldat à l'ennemi. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Derek, bien évidemment, et maintenant il n'était plus de ce monde, c'était un échec total.

\- Dites aux équipes que j'ordonne le repli, ils doivent quitter le combat et revenir sur le sol américain le plus vite possible. Demandez juste aux soldats de recherche de retrouver l'ennemi et de le suivre à la trace, mais ils ne doivent rien tenter.

\- Bien monsieur. Et pour l'agent décédé que devons-nous faire ? Je dois demander un rapatriement le plus discret possible ?

\- Non, au contraire. Faites savoir sa mort, dites à la chaîne nationale de partager l'information, ne précisez pas l'endroit ni la façon dont il est mort, ils devront simplement dire que l'agent Hale est décédé au combat.

\- Très bien monsieur.

Si la meute ennemie voyait que l'armée abandonnait le combat et s'apitoyait sur la perte d'un soldat, ils allaient probablement gagner en assurance et donc, recommencer comme avant. Et il comptait les coincer comme ça, quelqu'un de trop confiant, fait tout le temps des erreurs.

* * *

* J'ai hésité plusieurs fois de le mettre, mais comme ce ne sont que mes suppositions et que je ne comptais pas l'expliquer dans cette histoire, je ne préférais pas vous embrouiller… et tout compte fait je l'ai quand même mis Ahah ! (Déjà, y'a une énorme référence dans ce début de flashback, donc je compte sur vous pour la trouver).

\- Spoiler saison 4 -  
Donc, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'est Jordan Parrish, mais on sait qu'il n'est pas humain, il est quelque chose comme dirait Lydia xD ! En plus, il est apparu du jour au lendemain et on ne sait rien du tout de son passé, donc on peut supposer pas mal de choses… Pour moi, c'est un phénix (ou un kitsune de feu, mais bon je penche plus pour la première idée), la seule créature capable de renaitre de ses cendres. Je ne sais pas si la scène où il se fait brûler dans sa voiture est un gros indice en faveur de ma théorie ou si ça n'a rien avoir que c'est pour nous faire croire quelque chose, nous induire en erreur, mais dans cette histoire j'ai considéré qu'il était un phénix, voilà tout !  
\- Fin du spoiler -

Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma théorie et je suis curieux aussi de savoir ce que vous pensez qu'il est, dites-moi tout ça dans une petite review et moi je vous dis à très vite pour le dernier chapitre (déjà ? Vraiment ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode) !


	5. Conclusions hâtives

**Disclaimer :** la série ainsi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (je les aurai un jour, je les aurai), la seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est ce que j'en ai fait !

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing et avertissement :** Sterek ! (Donc hxh, tous ceux qui n'aiment pas, peuvent s'en aller, cordialement, la direction).

**Musique** : (j'en ai mis au début, donc, pourquoi pas à la fin ?) je vous conseille d'écouter toute l'ost du film « Dragons 2 » (ou How To Train Your Dragon 2 en anglais…). Il y a un peu de tout là-dedans, mais surtout beaucoup de bon, en tout cas moi j'aime beaucoup et c'est ce que j'ai écouté pour finir ce chapitre ! BTW, j'ai regardé les deux films (oui, un garçon de 18 ans qui dort dans des draps Pokémon et qui regarde des dessins animés, c'est possible… ma maman dit que je suis spécial) et franchement au niveau de l'histoire, j'ai trouvé ça bien ! Mignon et beaucoup de sentiments (la BO aide beaucoup) en même temps, je vous les conseille sincèrement tous les deux.

**Infos :** et voilà le tout dernier de cet OS (ce quoi ? Ahah) ! Comme je vous l'avais promis, j'ai rajouté toutes les références que j'ai mises dans l'histoire, donc si vous voulez savoir, rendez-vous tout dans le fond.

Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le sortir et je m'en excuse très sincèrement, il faut croire que j'ai vraiment un effet répulsif par rapport à l'écriture de fin d'histoire, c'est maladif même chez moi, ceux qui me suivent le savent bien… Bref entre mes empêchements et mon manque de courage et bien j'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et je suis désolé !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos dernières impressions, ça me fera plaisir (et en plus, je vous ai posé une question à la fin et ça m'arrangerait de connaitre votre point de vue), j'attends vos reviews !

* * *

« _Scott, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est probablement parce que tu n'as pas fait l'idiot et que tu as pris la décision de m'écouter, une fois n'est pas coutume. Je me doute bien que tu dois trouver toute cette histoire très étrange et c'est normal, j'ai été obligé de tout faire de mon côté sans pouvoir expliquer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, mais je trouvais que tu méritais quelques explications quand même. _

_Il y a quelque temps, j'ai été rappelé par l'armée pour une mission dans le sud de la France, on m'a seulement expliqué ce que je devrais faire lorsque j'ai été au siège central. Ça faisait un moment que j'hésitais à quitter l'armée, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas facile vu le contrat qu'ils m'avaient fait signer. Seulement, quand j'ai vu que je devrais t'éliminer toi et toute ta meute, j'ai eu un déclic… c'était vraiment la mission de trop. J'ai décidé de disparaitre, c'est pour cela que j'ai eu besoin de ton aide pour me faire passer pour mort, Derek Hale n'existe plus._

_Durant les quelques jours que l'on m'a laissés avant mon départ, j'ai essayé de mettre tout en place pour que je puisse disparaitre, moi et tous les gens qui étaient liés de près ou de loin à cette histoire… je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner si quelqu'un était blessé, ou pire, à cause de moi. J'ai dû profiter de certaines personnes et j'ai aussi dû faire souffrir des gens, très proches de moi, donc ne va pas croire que c'était quelque chose de facile._

_J'espère vraiment que tu auras décidé d'aller à Beacon Hills comme je te l'aurai probablement conseillé avant… Durant tout le temps où j'étais à Washington avec Stiles, j'ai préféré garder des affaires là-bas et après avoir racheté l'entièreté de la réserve, j'ai décidé d'y faire construire un centre. À la base c'était un projet de ma famille que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de concrétiser, mais en partant de là-bas, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion. J'ai lancé la déforestation puis la construction de plusieurs maisons ainsi que la reconstruction du manoir, tout en lançant les fondations du futur hôtel pendant ce temps-là. _

_Quand j'ai appris ce que je devrais faire, j'ai téléphoné à Parrish pour qu'il se charge de terminer le manoir et accélérer tout le reste, comme il avait une dette de longue date envers moi, il n'a pas hésité à m'aider. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que ça sera l'endroit parfait pour se cacher, tout le monde connait le nom de celui qui a acheté les terres et fait construire, mais personne ne l'a jamais vu. C'est une personne inventée de toutes pièces, personne ne pensera à venir nous chercher là-bas, vraiment. _

_Bref, j'espère que tu arriveras à comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je voulais protéger tout le monde tout en offrant le meilleur pour Stiles… et même si tu ne lui as plus parlé depuis longtemps, je pense que tu peux me comprendre. Et crois-le ou non, mais lui, il t'a pardonné depuis bien longtemps, tu lui manques très souvent, quand tu es parti, il a perdu un frère…_

_Une dernière chose, si tu le rejoins dans le manoir (ce qui serait le mieux, je te le redis), ne lui parle pas de moi, tu ne m'as jamais vu, tu as juste reçu la lettre et puis tu as décidé de fuir avec ta meute. C'est pour son bien, je ne veux pas qu'il vive chaque jour dans l'attente de mon retour… surtout quand je ne suis pas encore certain de pouvoir rentrer. _

_Je compte sur toi,_

_Derek._ »

\- **Deux jours plus tard** -

(Washington DC, base militaire centrale américaine)

\- Sylar, vous pouvez me dire comment l'agent spécial que je vous avais envoyé est mort alors que vous aviez des centaines de soldats pour attaquer à ses côtés ?!

\- Alors là, non ! Celui qui est mort n'était pas sous mes ordres, il est arrivé seul et c'est de sa faute s'il est mort de cette manière ! L'agent qui est arrivé après lui est reparti vivant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racon-

Il s'arrêta net, toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient en train de se mettre en place dans sa tête, il était en train de se dire qu'ils s'étaient bien fait avoir. Alors qu'il pensait avoir le contrôle sur tout et tout le monde, un pauvre idiot avait réussi à le tromper, mais il pouvait lui faire confiance, cet affront ne resterait pas impuni. Il se tourna vers une jeune femme qui tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier et lui demanda d'afficher la photo de l'agent Hale sur l'écran principal.

\- C'était lui, le soldat qui est venu après et qui est reparti vivant à la fin de la mission ?

\- Oui, l'agent Thomas !

\- Thomas ? Je veux son prénom, tout ce qu'il vous a dit !

\- Vous ne savez même pas le nom des agents que vous envoyez ?!

\- Répondez à la question ! Aux dernières nouvelles vous n'êtes rien qu'une relique incompétente ici ! Regardez-vous… si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre poste, je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton quand vous me parlez.

\- George Thomas, septième rang, marié vu l'alliance à son doigt, mais visiblement pas d'enfants. Je ne sais rien d'autre, il n'a pas dit un mot sur tout le temps qu'il est resté au camp.

\- Je veux qu'on me cherche toutes les données sur « ce gars ».

Tous les gens dans la pièce se mirent à chercher des informations sur leur ordinateur, mais aucun d'eux ne trouva d'information sur ce fameux George dans la base de données de l'armée, c'était un soldat fantôme. Un homme trouva ces dernières traces, des relevés de cartes de crédit, il avait acheté des billets d'avion d'à peu près tous les aéroports possibles vers toutes les destinations possibles. Il s'était royalement foutu d'eux et maintenant il pouvait être n'importe où sur la surface de la Terre…

\- Je veux qu'on cherche toutes les infos possibles sur l'agent Hale, je veux savoir où il est et avec qui… S'il pense pouvoir se moquer de l'armée américaine de cette façon et pouvoir s'en sortir indemne, il s'est mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je m'en moque complètement du temps que ça vous prendra, vous travaillerez jour et nuit à sa recherche jusqu'à tant qu'on l'ait retrouvé !

\- **Au même moment** -

(Réserve de Beacon Hills)

Stiles changea à nouveau de chaîne alors qu'il avait déjà fait trois fois le tour de tout ce qu'il était possible de voir à la télévision lorsque Parrish vint s'installer à côté de lui dans le salon, sans un mot. Stiles le regarda s'assoir alors que l'autre évitait à tout prix son regard, ensuite il se rapprocha du shérif et se colla à lui, sans un bruit. Le plus vieux, ne s'attendant pas à ça, ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de poser son bras sur l'humain et la température de son corps monta directement – c'était pratique d'être un phénix.

Le plus jeune avait besoin de ce contact humain, il avait besoin de quelqu'un près de lui, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui voulait que sa maman le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout allait bien se passer. Mais plus que tout, il avait besoin d'y croire… tout allait bien se passer, ça le faisait bien rire, ce n'était que des mots ! Derek avait tout fait pour lui jusque dans les moindres détails, il n'avait même pas compris que le plus important était sa présence…

Alors, il s'accrochait. Il s'accrochait à la vie, parce que même s'il avait vu la mort en face plus d'une fois et qu'elle lui avait même pris les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, il devait honorer ce cadeau qu'on lui avait fait. La vie est un cadeau, des fois c'est difficile, mais il faut faire de son mieux pour ne pas gâcher ce qu'on nous a donné, sa mère le disait tout le temps. Et il s'accrochait à l'espoir, le tout petit espoir que Derek avait laissé dans ses mensonges, le tout petit bout de lumière dans ce trou noir qu'était devenue sa vie.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce que tu as fait, tu sais, j'ai bien compris que tu voulais rendre service à Derek… Et j'ai bien compris que toi non plus, il ne t'avait rien expliqué, alors arrête de penser ça tu veux.

\- Qui a dit que je me sentais coupable ?

\- Toi, tu agis comme si tu avais peur de moi, parce que tu t'en veux de m'avoir fait ça… tu as peut-être changé depuis le temps Jordan, mais je te connais et j'ai bien reconnu ta façon d'agir. Arrête maintenant, s'il te plait.

\- Désolé… Et je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours le même, tu sais.

L'humain se resserra un peu plus contre lui pour seule réponse et il resta silencieux en repensant à la façon dont ils étaient devenus si proche, il s'en rappelait comme si ça s'était passé hier. Stiles s'était confié à lui, c'était la seule personne à qui il pouvait en parler et Parrish était toujours là pour ses amis et il faisait toujours ce qui était juste… il était vraiment une bonne personne et l'humain était convaincu que c'était toujours le cas.

Il repensa à l'une de leurs conversations, celle où ils avaient parlé de garçons, Stiles avait vraiment eu du mal à s'habituer, il lui avait fallu du temps avant d'arrêter d'être mal à l'aise. En repensant à ce qu'il avait répondu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de Scott, un petit rire tenta de sortir du fond de sa gorge. Mais il s'étouffa de lui-même, ça lui avait fait mal, même son corps n'avait plus envie de rire, même lui n'avait plus le courage.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as enlevé… Tu aurais pu simplement me dire de te suivre, ou je ne sais quoi ! C'était vraiment nécessaire de faire un cinéma pareil ?

\- Il fallait que les gens le sachent, j'ai dû attendre qu'il y ait quelques témoins, mais pas trop, comme ça, on m'a vu t'emmener, mais personne ne m'a arrêté.

\- Je ne savais pas que le shérif pourrait faire des erreurs pareilles, tu ne sais pas que c'est mieux si personne ne te voit faire un délit si tu ne veux pas te faire arrêter ? Tu me déçois là…

\- Mais non, c'était fait exprès ! Personne ne me connait à Washington et de toute façon je portais un masque. Les gens devaient savoir que Stiles Stilinski s'était fait enlever, mais sans savoir qui l'avait emmené… Et je dois dire que c'est plutôt réussi, car deux personnes ont déjà signalé ta disparition et la police est déjà venue deux fois chez vous, la prochaine fois, ils débarqueront sans se soucier que vous soyez là ou pas et ils vérifieront chaque pièce.

\- Et à quoi ça servait de me faire porter disparu hein ?

\- C'est le plan de Derek, pas le mien, tu devais disparaitre de la surface de la Terre par rapport à toutes les autorités possibles.

\- Et je me retrouve enfermé au milieu des bois dans une maison protégée par le shérif… on dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague.

Le plus jeune se renferma sur lui-même après ça et Jordan le sentit très clairement, mais il préféra ne rien dire et ne rien faire avant que Stiles l'ait décidé. L'humain écoutait à moitié la télé, il était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait toujours autant de mal à croire que Derek avait tout préparé depuis des années. Leur retour à Beacon Hills n'était qu'une question de temps, certes, c'était arrivé plus vite que prévu, mais ça n'empêchait pas les plans du loup.

Les maisons étaient presque finies et toutes les fondations de l'hôtel étaient déjà terminées, bientôt tout serait fin prêt et tout ce que Derek avait préparé toucherait à sa fin. Mais une seule question résonnait dans les tympans de Stiles, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de mystères et de secrets, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?! Pourquoi tout ça, pourquoi revenir ici ? Et puis, pourquoi être parti ? Tout allait si bien avant…

Tout à coup, le phénix poussa le plus jeune et se leva d'un bond, il ressemblait à un animal à l'affut, peut-être avait-il entendu quelque chose que l'humain ne pouvait pas entendre. Il fit un signe à Stiles pour qu'il reste dans le salon et il s'avança tout doucement vers la porte d'entrée. Même si son ouïe lui disait qu'il n'y avait personne, son instinct lui disait le contraire, il sentait la présence de plusieurs personnes… de mauvaises personnes.

L'humain, fidèle à lui-même, préféra suivre le phénix plutôt que de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il commençait à s'inquiéter alors qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir les mêmes choses que le shérif. Peu importe ce que le plus vieux avait pu entendre, ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de rassurant vu sa tête et Stiles n'aimait pas les choses peu rassurantes. D'un seul coup la porte d'entrée vola à plusieurs mètres au travers de l'entrée, découvrant un groupe de gens à l'air peu aimable.

\- Toc, toc. C'est nous.

Parrish força le plus jeune à se reculer avant de se transformer et se rapprocher des inconnus d'un air menaçant, il ne pourrait rien contre autant de personnes – surtout si son mauvais pressentiment était correcte et qu'ils étaient des métamorphes -, mais il pourrait toujours les retenir assez longtemps pour que Stiles puisse s'enfuir. Il était là pour ça, le protéger.

\- Attends Jordan ! Scott... ?

Le shérif regardait à tour de rôle l'homme qui avait démonté la porte et puis Stiles sans comprendre de quoi l'humain voulait parler. Celui-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'intrus, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses propres yeux ! Cette espèce de fou furieux au regard de psychopathe ne pouvait pas être Scott… ça, son ami d'enfance ?!

Sans crier gare, un autre loup-garou arriva de nulle part et sauta sur le phénix pour le plaquer au sol, griffes et poils dehors, il posa ensuite ses yeux carmin sur l'humain. Mais celui qui semblait être son alpha – et qui ressemblait également à Scott – lui lança un regard qui le dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit de plus, il reprit alors forme humaine et se rangea derrière son chef.

\- Calme-toi Liam, pas besoin d'exciter sur le premier truc que tu vois. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est autre chose qu'humain que c'est forcément un bout de viande…

Dans quel monde parallèle étrange Stiles venait-il de tomber ?! Ce Scott n'était pas celui de son souvenir, il en était même très loin et puis… Liam avec des yeux rouges comme le sang, c'était bizarre ! Le pire étant que la moitié des visages qui se tenaient derrière le chef lui étaient inconnus, ce chef portant les traits de Scott.

\- Alors, c'est vraiment… toi ?

\- Moi ! C'est si choquant que ça de me voir débarquer après autant de temps ? Vaux mieux tard que jamais comme on dit. Vous pouvez vous installer les gars, on reste ici maintenant.

Un jeune sembla étonné et regarda le plus vieux un instant sans oser dire un mot, mais après un instant, il n'osa pas protester l'ordre de son alpha et décida de suivre les autres d'un air résinier. Ça donnait l'impression que Scott ne leur inspirait non pas du respect… mais de la peur ! Donc peut-être que le monstre qu'il semblait être était bien la réalité !

\- C'est tellement différent… toi, eux…

\- J'ai pris dix ans dans la face, je te signale que toi aussi sans être méchant ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment arrêté le temps figure-toi, mais je me suis promis que je chercherais quand j'aurais le temps, même si je pense que je serai mort avant ça… Par contre lui là, je pense qu'il l'a trouvé ! Tu n'as pas changé Parrish et désolé pour Liam, il est… mordant c'est dernier temps.

Le loup aida le shérif à se relever et passa à côté de Stiles comme si de rien n'était, il n'avait pas du tout l'air de comprendre que quelques explications étaient la bienvenue. Tout ce qu'il était et tous les gens qui l'entouraient étaient métamorphosés et ça ne semblait pas mériter des explications selon le loup ? S'en parler du fait qu'il était venu ici par lui-même, comment savait-il qu'il pouvait revenir dans sa ville d'enfance ?

\- Scott… t'as un regard bizarre, il t'est arrivé quoi après ton-

\- Après que tu m'aies demandé de dégager ?

\- Après ton départ ! Ne me dis pas qu'après autant d'années, t'es resté bloqué là-dessus ?! Si t'es revenu, c'est parce que tu m'en veux encore, tu veux régler tes comptes ?

Le loup regarda l'humain de la tête au pied comme s'il était en train de se demander si le garçon en face de lui était sérieux ou non, ensuite il se mit à rire comme un fou. C'était un rire froid, terrifiant, sinistre. Un rire mauvais.

\- Je t'en prie, arrête de croire que tu as tant d'importance ! Je n'aurais pas fait tout ce trajet avec toute ma meute alors que l'on est recherché juste pour venir te dire tes quatre vérités, j'ai mieux à faire tu veux.

\- Justement, « toute ta meute » ? C'est qui ces gens Scott ? Où est Malia, Kira, Mason, Argent… ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Liam ? Et à toi, comment tu es devenu… ça ?

\- C'est ma meute. Malia a voulu faire son truc en solo et elle n'a pas survécu, Chris est mort aussi. Mason, tu l'a vu passer tout à l'heure et Kira est resté en France pour l'accouchement.

Stiles hocha la tête en essayant de faire abstraction du ton froid que le loup pouvait prendre en lui disant des choses pareilles… Donc Mason était le garçon aussi baraqué qu'un catcheur poids lourd et Liam était celui qui avait attaqué Parrish… ils avaient tellement changé !

\- Liam est devenu un alpha, comme Mason. Et donc moi, je suis resté leur alpha, je suis simplement l'alpha d'une meute d'alpha désormais. D'autres questions ou c'est bon, t'as fini ?

Comme si c'était facile d'encaisser tout ça, le pire aux yeux de Stiles était l'état actuel de son ancien meilleur ami, il était devenu comme Deucalion, il était devenu Deucalion. Lorsqu'on regardait dans ses yeux, on ne voyait plus que du vide, son âme semblait avoir été aspirée par le monstre qu'il était devenu. Stiles réalisait enfin qu'il avait vraiment perdu son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, lorsqu'ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté il y a une dizaine d'années… le Scott, comme l'humain l'avait connu, était mort et depuis longtemps.

\- Non c'est bon, je n'ai plus envie d'en savoir plus… mais du coup, si vous étiez toujours en France, pourquoi vous êtes venu ici tout à coup ?

\- Derek nous l'a dit… Enfin, pas de vive voix, je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai reçu un mot… une lettre plutôt, où il me disait de venir ici pour me cacher, qu'il avait tout prévu avec un hôtel, une fausse identité et tout le tralala.

\- Vous cacher ? Pour que faire, ça fait des années que vous êtes là-bas, pourquoi changer tout à coup ?

\- On était poursuivis, traqué comme des bêtes sauvages alors qu'on ne faisait rien de mal. Il y avait des morts de chaque côté, des pertes et des morts nécessaires, on avait rien à nous reprocher ! Mais l'armée a décidé le contraire et donc ils nous ont attaqués.

Stiles avait l'impression de discuter avec un puzzle et toutes les pièces semblaient se mettre en place petit à petit, et ça semblait assez rassurant que pour retrouver de l'espoir. Le retour de Scott et le changement de sa meute, le départ de Derek, le lien avec l'armée, « la lettre » de Derek à Jordan puis à Scott… on lui cachait des choses, mais son intuition lui disait que c'était pour de bonnes raisons ou en tout cas pour le protéger lui ou Derek.

Il n'était peut-être qu'un pion sur l'échiquier géant que Derek - ou quelqu'un contre eux - avait créé, mais le jeu serait bientôt fini, il le sentait, il le savait. À ce moment, une voix provenant de la télévision l'interpella…

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, aujourd'hui est un jour noir, toute le nation est en deuil. Un drame s'est produit alors que cela faisait plusieurs années que l'armée américaine n'avait pas connu de perte au combat… »

Parrish voulu se diriger vers la télécommande, mais le plus jeune l'en empêcha avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin, il avait tous les deux le même pressentiment. Le shérif voulait protéger Stiles de ce qu'il pourrait entendre vu qu'il en savait plus que lui, un tout petit peu plus et ce qu'il allait probablement apprendre ne risquait pas d'être la vérité… ou en tout cas, il l'espérait.

« Aujourd'hui, le président a déclaré ce jour comme étant un jour de deuil national, un soldat n'était pas mort depuis 2015 malgré les nombreuses batailles à travers le monde. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer de cette manière, c'était un très bon soldat précise le commandant des armées dans son communiqué. Ça me rend malade et je promets que je ferai tout pour rétablir l'ordre, il faut punir ce massacre sans nom ajoute-t-il. L'agent Derek Hale sera enterré vendredi dans le cimetière militaire de Washington, mais déjà aujourd'hui de nombreux… »

Stiles n'entendait plus ce qu'on lui disait, Parrish semblait lui dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais ses mots ne perçaient pas le mur qui s'était construit autour de l'humain. Tout était si… vide ! Plus aucun son, plus aucune pensée, même les images devant ses yeux lui semblaient bien loin, plus rien, plus personne… plus Derek.

Il s'effondra d'un coup sur Jordan et il éclata en sanglots, il criait de toutes ses forces, se débattait contre lui-même, il avait si mal. Alors… voilà ? C'était fini, ce cauchemar avait pris fin, mais il avait laissé sa place à un autre encore plus sombre et plus douloureux, un monde noir et effrayant, sans but, sans espoir, sans Derek.

Parrish serra un peu plus fort l'humain dans ses bras en cachant sa propre peine, lui-même ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Le loup avait pensé à tout et à tout le monde, même s'il restait secret, le shérif n'avait pas douté une seconde de l'issu de toute cette histoire, il tombait bien bas. Derek avait pensé à tout et tout le monde, il avait réussi à tous les protéger et les sauver, tous, sauf lui.

\- **Cinq jours plus tard** -

\- Non putain, Troy va au mid et Mason avec moi !

\- Mais je ne peux pas aller au top avec le perso que j'ai, t'as qu'à y aller tout seul.

\- Ouais et moi je n'ai pas envie de changer de lane, je suis bien au bot. Et quand je joue avec Mason, on forme une équipe géniale et on joue tous les deux beaucoup mieux, hein oui p'tit loup ?

Liam donna un grand coup sur la table alors qu'il venait encore de mourir, il était seul contre trois autres joueurs, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la sixième fois depuis le début de leur partie – sans compté les parties avant. Jenna qui avait décidé de lire 'tranquillement' dans le salon avait abandonné l'idée depuis très longtemps, les garçons ne changeraient jamais, ils étaient vraiment immatures !

\- Bon, ça va les pd, je ne vous dérange pas ?!

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les pd, pauvre naze ?

\- M'en fous de toute façon, vous avez qu'à rester de votre côté et moi tout seul dans mon coin, même comme ça je vais mieux m'en sortir que vous… je vais vous montrer c'est qui le papa !

\- C'est ça, fais-nous rire.

Stiles s'était mis dans la cuisine, à l'écart de tout ce vacarme, même si ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il regardait par la fenêtre le regard vide. Parrish l'observait en silence à l'entrée de la pièce, depuis l'annonce de la mort de Derek, l'humain était vide, comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur lui aussi. On lui avait enlevé quelque chose au sens propre comme au figuré, il n'était plus lui-même et ça faisait vraiment mal au cœur du phénix que de voir ça.

\- Stiles ?

Mais le plus jeune ne bougea pas le moins du monde et continua sa contemplation de… rien, le shérif se rapprocha doucement et posa une main sur le côté du plus jeune et son autre main sur son bras opposé. Stiles se recula repoussant le brun comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve, il lâcha également le mug qu'il tenait en main et qui vient se briser sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolé, je vais heum… Où est le… mais c'est fou !

Il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser, ses mains tremblaient, il était tendu et paniqué pour une simple chose. Il s'accroupit pour ramasser les petits bouts coupants, mais c'est mains étaient beaucoup trop tremblantes pour faire quoi que ce soit correctement, il se coupa légèrement le doigt et laissa tomber tous les morceaux qu'il avait déjà ramassés. Il était à bout…

\- Stiles… Stiles, c'est bon, ça va… je vais le faire. À quoi tu pensais ?

L'humain regarda ses mains emprisonnées par celle du plus vieux, tout lui rappelait tellement Derek, cette cuisine, cette main sur son bras, l'intention dans la voix qui ressemblait tellement à celle du loup… Cette scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête, la première visite dans leur maison de Washington, cette main sur sa hanche, il lui avait promis, ailleurs ou ici, ce serait pour toute la vie… il lui avait bien menti !

Il laissa ses larmes coulées, c'était tellement difficile, ça lui faisait si mal… être brûlé vif, enterré vivant, recevoir vingt coups de couteau, dix coup de fusils perdre Derek, c'était tout ça à la fois. C'était comme si chaque minute, on lui disait à nouveau qu'il était mort, il voulait vomir, mourir, tout, mais arrêté de souffrir… ça faisait si mal !

\- Stiles…

\- J'y arrive pas putain… c'est trop… Je peux plus Jordan…

Le plus jeune éclata en sanglot dans les bras du shérif, pleurer n'arrangerait rien, mais ça faisait tellement de bien. Certaines personnes auraient voulu tout détruire, d'autres n'auraient rien fait, lui il était vide, terriblement vide… Rendez-le-moi, je vous en supplie. Il n'avait pas cessé de répéter cette phrase encore et encore, rendez-le-moi, je vous en supplie… mais personne ne l'écoutait, personne ne lui rendrait. _Prenez ce que j'ai, mais pas ceux que j'aime… Rendez-le-moi… je vous en prie… rendez-le-moi !_

De l'autre côté de la maison, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti et le shérif demande si quelqu'un pouvait aller ouvrir à sa place, Jenna lui répondit qu'elle y allait et se passa de commentaire en passant devant la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retourna dans la cuisine avec l'air paniqué, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger ni rien, mais heu… y'a le… De… Der… Tu devrais aller voir shérif, c'est heum, pour toi je pense !

Devant le regard plus qu'insistant de la jeune femme, le phénix laissa Stiles seul non sans se sentir plus que mal de partir à un moment pareil. Il demanda à la louve de rester avec lui pendant qu'il allait voir ce qu'il se passait, mais la personne était entrée avant qu'on ne prenne le temps de l'inviter. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, ça lui glaça le sang…

\- Jordan. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, comme je vois, tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...

Stiles reconnu cette voix, c'était celle qu'il pourrait reconnaitre parmi t'en d'autres, ce grain, cette expression, il connaissait cette personne ! Il se leva et marcha comme un zombi en dehors de la cuisine, juste pour vérifier que ses oreilles n'avaient pas décidé de lui faire un mauvais tour malsain… lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son monde s'écroula, c'était lui, le seul, le sien.

\- … et donc, je n'ai pas pu faire- Stiles. Oh Stiles, je suis tellement désolé…

L'autre homme s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras directement, le serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer, reniflant ses cheveux, appréciant cette odeur qu'il lui avait manqué. L'humain aurait voulu lui crier de ne pas s'approcher de lui, mais se toucher était tellement réel, c'était un rêve plus vrai que nature, être contre ce corps, c'était tellement bon. Ça faisait tellement de bien, enfin ! Alors, il se laissa fondre devant ce fantasme en priant pour ne pas se réveiller…

\- Derek…

\- **Un mois plus tard** -

(Washington DC, base militaire centrale américaine)

Un soldat débarqua dans le bureau du chef de l'armée sans frapper, avec un dossier en main, il avait l'air essoufflé, il avait dû courir jusque-là. Il déposa le dossier sur le bout du grand bureau, il comportait des adresses, des relevés de carte bancaire, des photos…

\- On a retrouvé le soldat Hale, monsieur.

\- Parfait, que notre petit jeu commence…

\- **TO BE CONTINUED** -

* * *

Et VOILAAAAAA ! Bon ce n'est pas une histoire très longue, mais comme à la base c'était simplement un OS, je trouve ça quand même plutôt pas mal perso… Je me suis permis de mettre un petit 'à suivre' à la fin de l'histoire (soit, le truc le plus frustrant qui soit possible dans un film, une série ou une histoire Ahahahaha), mais pourquoi Jamie ?! Et bien parce que je vous propose un « deux », la suite en gros. Si j'ai beaucoup d'avis favorables, je vous offrirai une suite, mais il n'y a encore rien de fait donc c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous pensez !

Et voilà… c'est la fin. Je n'aime jamais les fins d'histoires, que ça soit celles que je lis ou celles que j'écris, c'est un truc qui disparait et ce n'est pas cool… bref ! J'espère de tout cœur que le dernier chapitre vous aura plu autant, si pas +, que le reste de l'histoire, j'attends vos avis dans les reviews, donc je compte sur vous !

AUTRE CHOSE ! J'ai déjà deux chaînes YouTube, certains le savent et d'autres pas du tout, ce n'est pas l'important… le truc c'est que j'en ouvre une troisième où je compte vraiment m'investir, je parlerai de tout et de n'importe quoi, la première vidéo va arriver tout bientôt, mais je vous donne le lien en espérant que vous vous abonnerez, je compte vraiment sur votre soutien à tous et toutes. Que vous soyez de passage, un lecteur de l'ombre qui suit depuis le début ou alors un de mes p'tits reviewers, et bien, abonnez-vous (si vous n'aimez pas vous pourrez vous désabonner après la première vidéo Ahah) ! JE COMPTE SUR VOUS !

La chaîne : channel/UCqG1iEZNG876K5NBir27WtA

REFERENCES (ce n'était pas grand-chose, je l'admets Ahah) :

\- Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan (chapitre 5).  
\- League of Legends (chapitre 5) (parce que j'ai aucune limite et que je fais même référence à un jeu… trop un ouf moi, thug life sisi).  
\- Prayer for Bobby (Chapitre 4), ce film est l'un de mes préférés, il est incroyablement magnifique et aussi très triste… si vous ne l'avez jamais vu, je vous le conseille vraiment (conseillé avec un chocolat chaud et un paquet de mouchoirs) !  
\- Petite référence à la chaine YouTube de l'acteur qui joue Stiles, Dylan O'brien donc (chapitre 3) pour info, la chaine et toutes les vidéos sont encore en ligne aujourd'hui, mais il a avoué à une conférence qu'il avait perdu le mot de passe et qu'il ne pouvait donc plus aller sur son compte.  
\- Glee, pour la saison 5 (chapitre 3).  
\- Il y en a certainement d'autres mais trop petites ou alors trop peu connues (ou présentes sans que je l'ai voulu aussi), donc je ne les sites pas !


End file.
